But If You Close Your Eyes
by NeahZoldyck13
Summary: A simple spell gone wrong leaves Arthur and Oliver in each other's bodies. Now they have to figure out a way to make this right, all while trying to hide their screw-up from everyone else. What could possibly go wrong? 1p!USUK and 2p!USUK. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, my God, it has been SO LONG since I've published something. I'm sorry guys! Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! It features a lot of my headcanons for both Arthur and Oliver. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* Ollie, darling, do you want to do it?  
** **Oliver: Sure! Let's see... Neah doesn't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, or anything that is recognizable. All they own is the plot~.  
** **Thanks, Oliver. On with the show!**

 _Weep for yourself, my man  
_ _You'll never be what is in your heart  
_ _Weep, little lion man,  
_ _You're not as brave as you were at the start_

Arthur groaned as he returned to consciousness. He brought a hand up to his head and sat up, frowning in concentration. He remembered starting to perform a simple teleportation spell. Everything had been going perfectly…

Until it hadn't.

Arthur shook his head in frustration. It didn't really matter _what_ had gone wrong. What _was_ important was figuring out what had happened as a result of it.

"Right, then," Arthur decided, pushing himself to his feet. "First order of business is finding out where I am." Spying a door on the other side of the room, Arthur walked towards it. As he did, he took note of the room's decor.

The walls were all different colours. One was a pastel pink, one a pastel blue, one lilac and one white. The furniture matched the walls, making Arthur frown. Whoevers house this was had _horrible_ taste in decor. Hell, even the rug was pastel!

As he walked towards the door, Arthur caught sight of a flash of strawberry blonde hair in a mirror. He paused. Was someone else in here? Arthur glanced around and confirmed that he was alone. Confused, he turned to face the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw his reflection and he backpedaled, crashing into the bed and falling on his arse. Arthur's breathing quickened as he confirmed that yes, the stranger in the mirror was him. Except they weren't, not really.

Instead of his tousled honey-blonde locks, neat strands of strawberry blonde brushed the tips of pale ears. Blue eyes gazed back in startled shock, pink swirling in their depths. Freckled cheeks drained of all colour completed the stranger's face. Arthur let out a gasp as he took in the pastel nightmare of an outfit. A pink collared shirt under a lavender sweater vest was paired with blue pants and a blue bowtie, of all things.

Arthur's mind raced. He had obviously switched bodies with someone. His next order of business should be finding them and attempting to rectify this situation. That meant that he needed to leave, preferably now. As he went to push himself up, however, a loud knock sounded at the door, making Arthur freeze.

"Yo, Oliver. You okay in there?"

 _Rate yourself and rake yourself  
_ _Take all the courage you have left  
_ _And waste it on fixing all the problems  
_ _That you made in your own head_

* * *

 _I was left to my own devices  
_ _Many days fell away  
_ _With nothing to show_

Oliver woke up, feeling incredibly dizzy and groggy. He frowned. He didn't _remember_ passing out. He was _sure_ that he'd eaten today.

Oliver cracked open his eyes, realizing that he'd nodded off in an armchair. That didn't seem right, though. He was _positive_ that he'd been in his room.

"Where am I?" Oliver murmured as he took in his surroundings. He was in a study with decor comprised entirely of greens and browns. Oliver wrinkled his nose. Whoevers house this was should _really_ get better tastes when it came to interior design.

Oliver pushed himself out of the chair, swaying a bit and feeling a little out of breath. He took a few steps to balance himself, and then Oliver set out to find a door out of the room. He walked past a mirror, catching a glimpse of honey-blonde hair. He paused, fear coiling in his gut. He spun around to face the mirror after taking a deep breath. It didn't help, because all of the air exited Oliver's lungs when he caught sight of his reflection.

Oliver's neat strawberry-blonde locks had been replaced with a tousled mess of honey-blonde. Large, vividly green eyes stared back at him. Oliver almost cried in despair as he noticed the clothing. A plain white button-down was accompanied by a forest green sweater vest and black slacks. A green tie the same colour as his eyes completed the ensemble.

Oliver scrambled to his feet and ran out the door, trying to find something, _anything_ , that was familiar. After a few minutes of running, Oliver skidded to a stop in a kitchen. He immediately brightened a little.

"I'll make some cupcakes. That'll help me decide what to do!" Oliver grinned, bouncing over to the fridge to grab the ingredients for cupcakes. He opened the fridge and stared in shock. There was milk, sure, but no eggs and no butter. Oliver ran over to the cupboard to search for other ingredients. His quest yielded nothing. No flour, no sugar, no _anything_.

Tears pricked the edges of Oliver's eyes. He was alone in a strange place, with no idea how he got there, AND he had no baking supplies. Oliver started crying. _This is it, I'm doomed_ , Oliver thought, sniffling.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the person coming up behind him until they spoke.

"Artie? Are you alright?"

Oliver froze.

 _And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love  
_ _Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Updates will be up about every two weeks. Please review! Concrit is welcomed. Flames are used to make those awesome steaks served in really good restaurants. See you in a couple weeks!**

 **EDIT: So, I'm going back over all my stories and editing formatting and as many grammar mistakes as I can find. Please tell me if I missed any!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy crap, guys, thank you SO MUCH for your support! Almost 100 views, 5 favourites, and 12 follows?! You guys are the best!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 2, a few days early. I had it written up, so I figured, hey! Why not post it?**

 **Also, couple of notes: 1.) Arthur has asthma. It's only triggered when stress is put on his respiratory system. 2.) Oliver is a Type 1 diabetic. 3.) This story will be updated every two weeks, or around that time frame (as evidenced by this chapter).**

 **Oh! I forgot! This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend Daine, who helped tremendously by providing moral support. Anyway! Disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Arthur, it's your turn.  
** **Arthur: What?! Why?!  
** **Oliver: I did it last time. Come on, Artie, it'll be fun~!  
** **Arthur: *huff* Fine. Neah does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything recognizable. All she owns is the plot.  
** **Thanks guys! On with the story!**

* * *

 _But if you close your eyes  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _Nothing changed at all?_

"Yo, Artie? You okay?"

Oliver stood, petrified, as he stared at the young man in front of him. He looked almost exactly like Al, only with blonde hair the colour of wheat and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. He wasn't as tanned as Al, either, and he had a pair of wire-framed glasses resting on his nose.

"Artie, you're crying. I know you're not fine. Come on, Arthur, talk to me. What happened?" the man asked with a gentle voice. Oliver started crying harder because even though he looked like it _this wasn't his Al_ but he wanted it to be because right now he was _scared_ and _confused_ and _alone_ and he just wanted to go _home_ , home to Al and cupcakes and safety but he couldn't because he had no idea how he got here and no clue how to get back and he was _so scared_ …

"Sh, Artie, sh, it's okay." Suddenly, arms were around him and his head was pressed against a chest. A hand carded through his hair, and Oliver completely broke down.

"Artie, come on, calm down and talk to me. Come on, stop crying, you're making yourself sick," the not-Al soothed, lifting Oliver up into a bridal carry. He walked a little bit before setting Oliver down. Oliver sniffed and wiped at his face as the not-Al sat down next to him.

"What's going on, Artie?" Not-Al asked, gazing at Oliver in concern.

"I'm not Artie. I don't know how I got here, or what happened, but I'm not your Artie," Oliver rambled, trying to calm down and stop crying.

Not-Al blinked. "What?"

"My name is Oliver. I just woke up in the wrong body in what I'm pretty sure is the wrong world because you look like Al but you're not and-" Not-Al cut Oliver off by giving him a hug.

"Okay. Calm down. Oliver, right?" Oliver nodded. "Right. So, what you're saying is that you're from another world, and you just woke up in this body?"

"Yes," Oliver replied, sniffling a little.

"Shit!" Not-Al yelled, jumping up and kicking the couch. Oliver flinched.

"Please don't swear," he mumbled. Not-Al looked at him with startled blue eyes before sighing.

"Sorry. That must have scared you." Not-Al sat down. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Alfred!" Not-Al smiled, extending a hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred. I'm Oliver," Oliver attempted to smile back as he shook Alfred's hand.

"Okay! We should get some food in you. What do you normally eat, Oliver?" Alfred said, jumping up and facing Oliver.

"Oh… it depends on my blood sugar. Where's your testing kit?" Oliver replied, standing up as well.

Alfred tilted his head to the side, confused. "Testing kit?" he asked.

"I'm insulin dependent. I need a kit to test my blood sugar. Where is it?" Oliver asked, wondering why Alfred didn't know. Wasn't Arthur the same as him? They had the same facial structure, after all, so shouldn't they be the same in many ways?

"Insulin dependent… You're diabetic," Alfred stated, connecting the dots.

"Yes. I need to test my blood sugar before eating. Where is the kit?" Oliver asked again.

"Arthur's not diabetic, so we don't have one," Alfred replied, the confusion clearing from his eyes.

"Oh," Oliver blushed. He really should learn to not assume things. "Oh, then… could we make cupcakes?"

"We have to go shopping first, but sure!" Alfred grinned. Oliver smiled his first true smile since waking up.

"Thank you so much!" Oliver squealed, giving Alfred a hug. Alfred chuckled.

"You're welcome. Let me go grab some stuff before we go. And you can tell me a little more about yourself as well."

"Sure!" Oliver answered, grinning. Alfred chuckled again as he left the room. Oliver relaxed a bit. Maybe things would be okay after all.

 _And if you close your eyes  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _You've been here before?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

* * *

 _But it was not your fault but mine  
_ _And it was your heart on the line_

"Oliver? Everything okay in there?" a voice that sounded a lot like Alfred's called from the other side of the door. Arthur stared at the door with terrified eyes. Should he open it? Should he pretend to be sick? Should he jump out the window?

Before he could make up his mind on a course of action, the door opened. The blood drained from Arthur's face as he saw who opened the door.

A man with dark brown hair, a dark tan, and red eyes walked in. He was wearing ripped jeans and a T-shirt, with dark sunglasses pushed up on top of his head. But the most notable trait about him was…

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered shakily. The man who looked like Alfred frowned.

"Um, no… It's Allen. Are you feeling okay, Oliver?" Alfred's look-alike asked with concern.

'Oliver'. _He's called me that three different times. That must be this person's name,_ Arthur thought.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just a bit tired," Arthur lied. Worry and panic flashed through Allen's eyes. The next thing Arthur knew, he was being lifted up and carried.

"W-what the-?!" Arthur sputtered, flailing a bit in Allen's arms.

"Oliver, you should have told me sooner! Come on, I think that we still have some cupcakes left," Allen sounded a bit panicked as he carried Arthur into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Arthur blinked as Allen set him in a chair at the table. Allen spun around and started rummaging around in a cupboard, letting out a groan.

"Sorry, Oliver, it looks like we're out clean plates," Allen called back as he closed the cupboard. He quickly grabbed a cupcake from the counter before sitting down across from Arthur.

"Here," Allen handed Arthur the cupcake. Arthur looked at him in confusion. Why had he been given a cupcake?

"Thank you for the thought, but I'm not a huge fan of cupcakes," Arthur said politely, handing the cupcake back to Allen.

The concern in Allen's eyes morphed into pure panic and worry. "Come on, Oliver, you're joking, right?"

"No. Why would I be?" Arthur asked, confused. Surely this Oliver person had the same tastes as him, considering how similar they looked. Allen's face became devoid of emotion, and Arthur only had enough time to think _Uh-oh_ before he was slammed to the ground, Allen's arm across his throat.

"Okay then. Who the hell are you, and what the fuck did you do with Oliver?" Allen snarled. Arthur's breathing sped up, and he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't trigger an asthma attack. Allen dug his arm deeper into Arthur's throat, making him whimper.

"Answer me, you motherfucking son of a bitch," Allen growled. Arthur swore that there were tears gathering in the corners of Allen's eyes, but then his immediate problem of not being able to breathe overrode every other concern he had.

"C-can't… b-breathe…" Arthur gasped. Allen growled, but released a bit of the pressure on Arthur's throat.

"What happened to my Oliver?" Allen asked again.

"I-I don't know. I woke up in this body. I have no idea how I got here. So, if you would kindly let me up, we could _maybe_ try and figure this out," Arthur answered. Allen considered his words for a few seconds before getting off. Arthur rolled onto his side, hacking and shaking.

"Tell me everything you know," Allen demanded. Arthur continued hacking up his lungs, his trachea trying to recover from almost being crushed. Allen sighed before getting a glass of water from the sink and handing it to Arthur as he helped him up.

"Thank you," Arthur rasped, sipping the water. Allen nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry about almost strangling you. Oliver just… means a lot to me and I just wanna… ya know," Allen apologized. Arthur swore that he saw a faint blush on Allen's face.

"I understand. Alfred is probably freaking out as well," Arthur smiled. Allen chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm Allen. What's your name?" Allen stuck out his hand. Arthur shook it.

"Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you, Allen." Allen nodded as he rose from the floor. He offered Arthur some help up.

"How's about we get some food, and then we can discuss how to get you back, yeah?" Allen grinned. Arthur smiled and accepted Allen's help.

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

 _I really fucked it up this time  
_ _Didn't I my dear?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks guys! See you in two weeks! Remember, reviews and concrit are appreciated and loved! Flames are used to roast marshmallows. Peace guys! XD**

 **EDIT: Hello! I'm just going back and fixing formatting and as many grammar mistakes as I can for most of my stories. Please let me know if I missed any!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Just Ollie's POV this time, sorry! Artie has next chapter XD And I only have one day of real school left, then three days of finals, and then I'm free for the summer! So you can expect faster updates and more stories published. Also, a temporary break in my stress levels. X3**

 **Anyway, I have some reviews I'm gonna answer here. I loved all of them, guys, and every time I see one it makes my heart glow with happiness. Please keep up your support! It's literally the only thing that's keeping me going right now. Anyway! Reviews:**

 **Misty: Thank you so much for your praise! So, this is nation verse. How I see it is that nations can have problems with their bodies that have nothing to do with the state of their countries. This is why Arthur has asthma and Oliver is diabetic. Sorry if that was confusing! I'm also using human names for England and America to distinguish them from their 2P counterparts.**

 **TabaGlorg: OMG, thank you so much for the positiveness! The song lyrics are gonna have some meaning later on, but that won't happen for another couple of chapters. Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Anyway, my apologies for the long notes this time around. Here's the disclaimer and then on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Allen, it's your turn! Get in here!  
Allen: The fuck?! Why is it my fucking job to do this shitty thing?!  
Oliver: LANGUAGE! 3 quarters in the swear jar, young man!  
Allen: *huffs* Fine *fills swear jar* Okay, Neah does not own Hetalia or anything recognizable. All she owns is the plot.  
Thanks, Allen. On with the show!**

* * *

 _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
_ _In your pose as the dust settled around us_

"Oliver! Dinner's ready!" Alfred yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Oliver called back, reshelving the spellbook he was trying to make sense of. He bounced up the stairs, excited to see what Alfred had made.

"Ooh! Smells yummy~!" Oliver exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. Alfred chuckled and continued to stir the pan, causing more deliciously tempting scents to waft out.

"Glad you think so. It's almost done if you wanna take a seat at the table." Oliver sat down at the pinewood table, swinging his legs back and forth and humming.

It had only been a day since Oliver found himself here, and he was so, so grateful that Alfred was being so, so supportive and kind. He had immediately pointed out Arthur's spellbooks, and Oliver was glad that there may be an answer to his… problem. Unfortunately, Oliver's magic skills were nowhere _near_ the level that Arthur's were on. But it was something at least!

"Here you go! Stir fry!" Alfred chirped, setting a steaming plate in front of Oliver.

"Oh wow~! This looks delicious~! Thank you, Alfred!" Oliver exclaimed, picking up his fork. Alfred chuckled.

"You're welcome," he replied, twirling some of his noodles around his fork. Oliver stabbed a couple of vegetables.

"So, what's your version of me like?" Alfred asked, looking up from his plate. Oliver paused.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Your America. What're they like?" Alfred clarified.

"Oh… Um… He's very kind. Opinionated. Caring. He acts tough, but he's really just a big softie on the inside." Oliver smiled as he thought of Al.

"Sounds like a great guy. I'd love to meet him," Alfred said, grinning.

"I'd be happy to introduce you," Oliver replied. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Oliver spoke up.

"What's your England like?" Oliver kind of wanted to know, just in case he had to interact with any of the other countries.

"The easiest way to describe him would be as a tsundere," Alfred laughed. "He acts all prickly, but in reality he's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. He's kind of shy and insecure, but he has no problem arguing. He's super serious and responsible, and he doesn't like a lot of people hanging out with him. Does that help?"

"Yes, it does. I'd love to meet him," Oliver smiled. Alfred grinned back.

Oliver was about to ask about some of the other nations when the telephone rang. Alfred frowned before he went to answer it.

"Hello?" Alfred asked. There was a short pause before Alfred said "Sorry, he's feeling a bit under the weather." Another pause. "Um, we'll see tomorrow. He may be well enough to come… Thanks, Francis, but I've got it… Okay! We'll see you tomorrow, dude! Bye!" Alfred finished brightly before hanging up. He walked back to the table and sat down with a sigh.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"I completely forgot about the World Meeting tomorrow. France is hosting. He was calling to make sure you- or, Arthur, actually- wanted to go get dinner after," Alfred reported. Oliver gulped.

"How well does your France know… your England?" Oliver asked, panicking.

"Extremely well," Alfred answered, sighing. "I told him you were feeling under the weather, so you don't have to go."

"I-I'll try. Could you come with me, though?" Oliver asked. Alfred beamed.

"Of course! I wasn't gonna leave you alone with France."

Oliver laughed. Maybe he would survive this in relatively one piece.

* * *

Oliver decided that he wouldn't survive this as soon as he walked in the door.

This world's North Italy was hanging off of this world's Germany, who was looking very annoyed at life in general. This world's China and this world's Russia were glaring over at Alfred as he walked in. This world's South Italy was attempting to (and failing to) run away from this world's Spain while hitting him at the same time. Across the room, this world's Hungary was hitting this world's Prussia with a frying pan. And this world's France was…

"Ah! _L'Angleterre_! _L'Amerique_ told me you were ill. I hope you are feeling better!"

… wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist while grinning.

"Uh… Yes. I'm feeling much better, thank you," Oliver stammered, trying to remember what Alfred had said about this world's England.

"Hm? Oh, wonderful! Can you come to dinner tonight?" France asked.

"Y-yes. May I please bring Alfred with? I'm sure he'd love to come," Oliver replied. France chuckled.

"Of course. _Matthieu_ is coming as well. I will see you at your hotel room around 7, _oui_?"

"Yes. 7. My room. I will see you then," Oliver grinned back awkwardly. France frowned.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all," Oliver assured. France shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever you say, _L'Angleterre_. I will see you after the meeting." France walked away, and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey. You okay?" Alfred came up behind him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go sit down," Oliver replied, moving towards the table.

Alfred sat down next to him, leaving another open seat on Oliver's right.

"Who normally sits next to… England?" Oliver asked Alfred quietly, fervently praying that no one was around to hear.

"Either France, Norway, or Canada. Let's see… I think France is sitting with Spain today," Alfred glanced around the room and saw France and Spain sitting next to each other. "Um, Mattie's probably sitting with Gilbert… Yep." Oliver glanced to where Alfred was nodding and saw this world's Canada sitting next to Prussia. "So, that leaves Norway." Oliver blinked.

"Hello, Arthur. May I sit here today?" a smooth voice came from behind. Oliver turned around and found himself face-to-face with this world's Norway.

"O-of course. Please go right ahead," Oliver answered. Norway frowned slightly but didn't say anything, setting his binder down on the table in front of him. He looked like he was about to ask something, but before he could, Germany stood up and called the meeting to order.

* * *

"That was the longest World Meeting I have ever been to in my life!" Oliver moaned as he threw himself onto his hotel room bed. Alfred sighed in agreement as he entered the bathroom to shower before dinner with France and Canada.

"I feel you, Ollie. After I'm done, do you wanna shower?" Alfred called back over the sound of running water.

"Yes please," Oliver replied, digging around in the suitcase that he had packed from Arthur's closet. After a while, he selected a blue collared shirt, navy slacks, a paisley blue tie, and a white vest. He had just finished laying out the outfit when Alfred emerged from the bathroom, hair wet. Alfred stopped and stared at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked nervously after a few moments of staring.

"Dude… France will be onto you in less than a second if you wear that. Come on, go shower, and I'll pick out something that Artie would wear," Alfred said, shaking his head. Oliver nodded and retreated to the bathroom, embarrassed.

As the warm water cascaded down his shoulders and his gentle humming soothed his mind, he began to think about where he would be without Alfred. Probably strapped to a chair in the middle of an exorcism ritual, Oliver mused. He really must remember to thank Alfred later.

After Oliver emerged from his shower, he found an outfit laid out on the bed for him and a note from Alfred saying he was going to get a reservation. Oliver almost cried at the bland outfit, but put it on anyway, trusting Alfred's judgement.

At precisely 7 pm, a knock sounded at the door. Oliver smoothed down his hair one last time before crossing the room and opening the door. France grinned at him, with this world's Canada behind him.

" _L'Amerique_ said he'd meet us at the restaurant. Ready to go, _L'Angleterre_?" France asked. Oliver nodded, grabbed Arthur's wallet that Alfred had found for him, and locked the room.

"Are you feeling better, Arthur? Al said you were feeling a bit under the weather," Canada asked softly. Oliver internally winced at hearing Alfred called the name of his beloved, but he faked a smile before anyone would notice.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking, Matthew," he responded, figuring that Canada's human name over here was very similar to Oliver's Canada. Apparently he was right, because neither France nor Canada mentioned anything about it.

Alfred had gotten them a great table at a French restaurant, and he had already ordered drinks for everyone. Oliver was glad to see that Alfred had remembered that he liked lots of sugar in his tea as he took a sip, smiling at the taste. As he glanced over the menu, he smiled. Apparently hanging out with Francois had its advantages, seeing as he knew what everything was and how to pronounce it. France and Canada ordered for them, seeing as both spoke perfect French. As they waited for their food, conversation turned towards topics that Oliver hadn't been informed about.

"So, Mattie, how's Gilbert doing?" Alfred asked, grinning a Cheshire-cat like grin. Oliver cried internally at the grin that was so much like Al's.

"We're fine, Al, stop being concerned," Canada replied, rolling his eyes. France chuckled and turned to Oliver.

"I forgot to ask earlier. How are you and China coming along? I know ever since Hong Kong got a boyfriend, you've been… well, you know," France asked.

"We're doing great. Never been better," Oliver said without really thinking. Canada glanced over at him in confusion.

"China told me that he still hates you for not backing him up," Canada said slowly. Oliver mentally smacked himself as he panicked. Oh dear, he would be discovered now, wouldn't he?

France frowned too, more in suspicion than in confusion, but before he could voice his concerns, the waiter arrived with their food.

"So! Next meeting's at my place. You guys wanna go catch a movie or something?" Alfred quickly asked, shooting Oliver a calming look.

"Sure," Canada agreed, quick to change the subject. France still seemed suspicious, but he quickly joined in the conversation that Alfred had started, leaving Oliver with a few moments to recover.

An hour later, Alfred and Oliver bid farewell to Canada and France and went back to their hotel room. As soon as the door closed, Oliver collapsed against the wall, breathing hard. Alfred dropped down next to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You survived, didn't you?" Alfred soothed.

"I don't know that," Oliver gulped, shaking his head. His lungs seemed awfully constricted. Was this natural?

"Sure you do," Alfred replied lightly, smiling. Oliver shook his head again, his breath starting to come in wheezes. Alfred's face immediately morphed into concern.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" he asked, frowning. Oliver shook his head a third time.

"I don't know. I feel light-headed, kind of like when I'm low, but… I can't really breathe," he replied, gasping out the last part. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Shit. Stay right here, okay? I'm gonna go get the inhaler." He jumped up and ran over to their bags. Oliver was too focused on breathing to reprimand him for swearing.

"Got it!" Alfred yelled triumphantly after a minute or so of searching, but Oliver was too lightheaded to pay much attention. He barely registered Alfred's hand on his shoulder, barely registered his panicked voice telling him to open his mouth, barely saw his face before the world faded to black. He wasn't too far gone to hear him call a name, though.

"Arthur!"

 _And the walls kept tumbling down  
_ _In the city that we love  
_ _Great clouds roll over the hills  
_ _Bringing darkness from above_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Concrit is loved, flames are eaten by my pet dragon. See you next chapter!**

 **EDIT: I'm going back over all my stuff and fixing formatting and as many grammar mistakes as I can. Please let me know if I missed any!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shit. Over 600 views, 14 favourites, and 26 followers?! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for your never-ending support! It really keeps me going! So, I'm on a Hetalia roll right now. If you like this, go check out my other two Hetalia stories! Enchanted is going to be updated sometime in the next couple days. Anyway, enjoy this early chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh, Alfred~!  
Alfred: Hi! So, um... I just have to follow this script... *holds up script*  
Yep!  
Alfred: Okay! *clears throat* NeahZoldyck13 does not own Axis Powers: Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. All he owns is the plot. He also does not own the song lyrics.  
Thanks, Alfred. On with the show!**

* * *

 _Tremble for yourself, my man_

 _You know that you have seen this all before_

 _Tremble, little lion man,_

 _You'll never settle any of your scores_

"Ugh…" Arthur groaned, throwing himself down on the couch. "I have no way to get back. It's official."

"Why? It's only been a day," Allen asked, walking into the room. The smirk on his face made Arthur want to punch him.

"Because the spellbooks I require aren't here!" Arthur exclaimed, punching the couch in frustration. Allen sighed.

"Come on. You've been in the basement all day, and I know for a fact that you haven't eaten. Now get your ass in the kitchen and eat something before I drag you in there and force it down your throat." Arthur groaned but complied, rolling off the couch and following Allen into the kitchen. Two plates of spaghetti were placed on the table with a glass of milk in front of one.

"Eat. Now," Allen shoved Arthur down into the chair, glaring at him when he hesitated. Sighing in defeat, Arthur picked up the fork and stuffed some spaghetti in his mouth. Allen nodded in satisfaction and sat down to eat his own plate.

The phone rang about halfway through the meal, and Allen groaned before going up and answering it.

"Hello?... Hi Matt… Yes, we're still coming tomorrow… Sure, sure, see you then. Bye." Allen hung up and wandered back into the room.

"Your Canada? What did he want?" Arthur asked. Allen nodded and sighed before sitting down.

"So, we have a World Meeting in two days. Matt was calling to make sure that I wouldn't blow it off. He's hosting." Arthur gulped. "And since Oliver pretty much raised Matt, Matt knows Oliver extremely well, which means you're going to need to learn how to fake it pretty fast."

"And… how would I do that, exactly?" Arthur asked, suddenly nervous. He'd already failed to fool Allen for even three minutes. How could he fool the rest of the world for a whole meeting?!

"First off, you've gotta smile CONSTANTLY. Seriously, the only times when Oliver doesn't smile are when people are either fighting or swearing. This one's probably gonna be tricky for you," Allen frowned.

"I can smile!" Arthur shot back. Allen raised an eyebrow as if to say _Sure you can_. Arthur huffed and forced a smile, just to be contradictory. Allen rolled his ruby eyes.

"Yeah, that's gonna fool people for all of two seconds. Think of your happiest memory, and use that to smile," Allen suggested, taking Arthur's empty plate and going to the sink. Arthur frowned in concentration. What _was_ his happiest memory?

When he first met Alfred, back when Alfred was a small colony? No, too painful because of what happened later. That same scenario went for any memories of Alfred pre-American Revolution. His and Alfred's first kiss? No, that was more of an accident than anything, anyway. Sometime in World War Two? Yes, that was it: when Alfred defied orders just to come see him in London as it was getting bombed. The ridiculous idiot flew across the Atlantic, by himself, just to make sure that Arthur was all right. The event still brought a smile to Arthur's face, even now.

Allen's chuckling broke Arthur out of his memories. "Whatever you were thinking of worked. That looked like Oliver's smile." Arthur grinned in relief. Maybe the smiling thing wouldn't be too hard, after all.

"Anyway, second. No swearing. Anything worse than 'heck' is a no-go. And if other people say it around you, you have to insist on them putting money in the Swear Jar. This one probably won't be too much of a problem, but…" Allen trailed off, looking thoughtful. Arthur sighed.

"I can do it. I might forget to insist on the Swear Jar, but I can do it. Anything else?"

"No cynicism, no pessimism, no sarcasm… Be bubbly, even though it'll be too goddamn early… Wear lots of pink. That should cover it. Any other questions?"

Arthur flinched. Ooh, he hated pink. But if that's what he had to do in order to not raise suspicions… He'd do it. Not making sarcastic remarks might be hard, but all he really had to do was keep his mouth shut and he'd be fine.

"Who should I watch out for? As in, who knows Oliver the best?" Arthur was sort of wondering, just to see what other parallels this world had.

Allen sighed. "Besides me, only Matt and Francois really know Oliver well enough to pick up if something's wrong. Everyone else can only tell if it's something really major. That help?"

"Yes, thank you, that helps tremendously," Arthur replied, standing up. "Well, I'd best get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning." Allen chuckled, and Arthur froze. "What is it?" he asked.

"You do realize that Oliver and I sleep in the same bed, right?" Allen laughed. Arthur blushed in embarrassment and stammered "W-when were you going to tell me this, y-you bloody wanker?!" When Allen only laughed harder, Arthur grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. Allen caught it and laughed harder.

"I-it's not that funny! Allen, stop it!" Arthur yelled, still embarrassed. Allen didn't stop laughing, and Arthur was really beginning to lose his patience. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and yelled "ALLEN JONES, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Allen stopped laughing immediately, staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sure… Sorry, I don't know what happened…" Allen trailed off sheepishly. Arthur deflated, feeling a little bit guilty. He'd overreacted.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted," Arthur hurriedly apologized. Allen chuckled a bit before sobering up.

"So, um… I could take the couch? If you'd be more comfortable with that, I mean," Allen mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll take the couch, it's your house after all," Arthur shook his head. This went back and forth for a few minutes before Arthur finally suggested they both just share the bed.

"If it's okay with you," Allen answered, still looking a little flushed. Arthur nodded and ran upstairs to change for bed. Here he encountered another problem: all of Oliver's clothes were pink. Even his pyjamas. Arthur clenched his teeth and went over to what he assumed to be Allen's dresser, and he picked out a black T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

"Much better," Arthur said, nodding to himself. He had just finished pulling on the T-shirt when Allen walked in.

"Didn't like Oliver's wardrobe~?" Allen asked, grinning. Arthur grumbled and crawled into bed without responding, not looking as Allen undressed. Allen turned off the lights and then crawled onto the other side of the bed. Arthur sighed quietly and rolled over, facing away from Allen and praying that sleep would take him quickly.

* * *

The next morning could be described by two words: a disaster.

First, Arthur woke up late. He woke up so late, in fact, that he only had time to either shower or eat food. Arthur chose to shower, mentally promising to just bring along stuff to make tea with. When he got out of the shower, he found an outfit already laid out on the bed for him, with a note from Allen.

 _It's fine to use my clothes in the house, but in public, you need to dress like Oliver. Here's an outfit. I packed some food for later, as well as your tea stuff. Get dressed, and then we can go._

Arthur sighed in defeat but put on the pastel nightmare of an outfit anyway. Remembering what Oliver's hair had looked like the day before, Arthur quickly combed it and made it look neat before heading downstairs. Allen was leaning against the door, a bag slung over his shoulder and sunglasses perched on his head. He looked up as he heard Arthur come down the stairs, and he smirked.

"Good morning, sunshine. The World says hello!" he chirped. Arthur glared at him and pulled on a pair of shoes. After that, both of them grabbed the bags they'd packed and headed for the airport, Allen jabbering all the way about everything about this world that he could think of. Arthur took note of what he could, just in case it turned out to be useful later.

After a twelve hour plane ride, they went and checked in at their hotel. Apparently, this world's Canada had already paid for the two of them to have the same room. Arthur wondered how long Allen and Oliver had been together if Canada knew to do this. After they had entered the room, both Allen and Arthur dropped onto the bed, completely exhausted and fully intent on sleeping. That plan was quickly ruined by Allen's phone ringing. Groaning, Allen picked up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello…? Francois, are you kidding, we JUST got here… Fine, fine, if you really want to… I'll wake him up and ask. Hang on." Allen set the phone down and shook Arthur's shoulder. "Hey. Francois wants to know if you wanna go get dinner."

"'M too tired. Tell him tomorrow, maybe," Arthur groaned. He was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded, and he was sure that he needed sleep more than food right now.

"Okay." Allen grabbed the phone again. "He says he's too tired. Tomorrow, maybe…? I can come with you and Matt tonight if you want, and Ollie can join us tomorrow… Yeah. That works. See you in a bit, old man." Allen hung up and turned back to face Arthur. "I'm going out with Francois and Matt for a bit. Will you be fine on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Go have fun," Arthur slurred, already half-asleep. Allen stood up and grabbed his wallet and keys from the bag.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Get some sleep, Artie," he said, closing the door. Arthur passed out from exhaustion a few minutes later.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the feeling of someone frantically shaking him.

"Wha' time izit?" he slurred, feebling swatting at the person's arm. A relieved sigh came from above him.

"It's almost 6 at night. Look, did you eat anything on the plane?" Allen's voice answered. Arthur frowned in concentration. Had he…? No.

"No. Why?" Arthur groaned, blinking and rolling over onto his back. Allen's worried face came into blurred focus above him.

"Are you feeling really lightheaded and dizzy right now? Maybe cold and hot at once? Do you feel sick?" Allen fired off. Arthur just nodded, too tired to verbalize his response.

"Shit. Okay, stay here. I'm gonna go get something to help," Allen said before standing up and leaving Arthur's sight. After a minute of rummaging around, Allen came back and set some things down next to Arthur's head. Arthur was too tired to turn and see what they are.

"Wha' those?" Arthur slurred, trying to turn his head.

"Well, you and your idiotic tendencies made your blood sugar drop to low levels, so I'm giving you something to fix that. To do that, I need you to work with me. Come on, sit up." Arthur flailed a bit, still trying to see what Allen had set down. "Ollie, stop fighting me, damnit!" Allen yelled as Arthur managed to wrench one of his hands away from his body.

"Not Ollie. Arthur," Arthur slurred quietly. Allen sucked in a breath, but finally managed to get Arthur to sit up.

"Okay, open your mouth," he said as he placed something to Arthur's lips. When Arthur didn't willingly open his mouth, Allen pried open his mouth and shoved them inside. When Arthur tried to spit the item out, Allen held his jaw closed.

"Chew and swallow. Come on, they'll help, I promise," Allen soothed. Finally, Arthur gave in and chewed before swallowing down the fine powder that now sat in a pile on his tongue. Allen sighed in relief. "There. That will help."

"C'n I go backta sleep now?" he whispered. Arthur heard Allen chuckle and vaguely felt him ruffle his hair.

"Yeah. You can sleep now. I'll wake you up when it's time to go to the meeting." Arthur managed to make a sound in an affirmative before he rolled back over and let the blackness take him once again.

 _Your grace is wasted in your face_

 _Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

 _Now learn from your mother_

 _Or else spend your days biting your own neck_

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now, guys! I'll see you in two weeks! Concrit is LOVED, flames are used to make s'mores. See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your positive support. I love all of you!**

 **The update schedule for this story just jumps around all over the place, doesn't it? Hahahaha... hahaha... ha... I'm sorry!**

 **So, I have writer's block on both this story and another one. Updates will still be around the same time! But I'm pretty much forcing myself to cure it by writing, so... if any of you have ANY ideas, for this or for my other story 'Enchanted to Meet You', PLEASE tell me! I'd really appreciate it!**

 **On a related note, please go take the poll on my profile! On there is a list of Hetalia ships that I am pretty comfortable writing for. Please go let me know what ships you'd like to see in upcoming stories!**

 **Anyway, thank you for suffering through my long author's notes. On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh, Francis~  
Francis: Oh ho hon, you want me to do your disclaimer~?  
Yes. Here's the script! *tosses script at Francis*  
Francis: Ah, ****_mon cher_** **, you wound me. Now, let's see... *clears throat* The lovely young gentleman known as NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way, shape, or form. All he owns is this plot. Although he wishes he owned Hetalia~ *suggestive wink*  
Shut up, France. On with the story!**

* * *

 _But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?_

Oliver came back to awareness because of someone cursing in French.

"No swearing. Two quarters in the swear jar," Oliver mumbled, blearily blinking open his eyes. He immediately felt three presences rush to his side, and he cracked open his eyes to see the worried forms of Alfred, France, and Canada hovering over him.

"Ollie, you okay? Is your airway cleared out? Are you feeling better?" Alfred asked, rapidly firing questions at Oliver. Oliver grinned a bit.

"I'm fine, Alfred, no need to worry." Then something Alfred had said caught up with him, and he quickly bolted upright. "Alfred, are you alright? My name is Arthur, not-"

"It's cool, they know," Alfred soothed, waving off Oliver's attempt at keeping his cover. Oliver blinked, quickly looking over at France and Canada. How were they reacting to this?

"Hello, Oliver. It's nice to properly meet you," France grinned, sticking out his hand. "Also, please call me Francis." Oliver carefully took his hand and shook it before turning to Canada.

Canada beamed. "Glad to see you're awake. Alfred was really worried about you. We all were, actually."

"I'm sorry about that, Canada," Oliver apologized. Canada just laughed.

"Please, just call me Matthew," he chuckled, standing up and heading over to the mini fridge. "Would you like anything?"

"... Coffee?" Oliver asked. Cana- _Matthew_ \- just blinked.

"I wasn't expecting that. But sure. Just give me a sec." Matthew quickly walked away to make some coffee. Oliver turned back to Alfred and gave him a Look.

"When did Matthew and Francis find out?" he asked, apprehensive. What if his acting was so bad that he had tipped them off that way?!

"We followed you two back. You were acting strange, and we wanted to make sure you were alright. We heard a thud and Alfred yelling, so we broke in. After that, he explained everything. But don't worry! I don't think any other country realized you're not Arthur," Francis replied, grinning. Oliver blushed at being told his acting was bad.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just... really freaked out, you know?" Alfred mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Oliver grinned.

"It's fine! My apologies for scaring you like that."

"Ollie, it's fine. You're the one who had an asthma attack," Alfred chuckled a bit before sobering. "Speaking of, if you ever feel like that again, let me know _right away_. Got it?" Oliver nodded quickly.

"I've got everyone's coffee, along with a whole bunch of cream and sugar!" Matthew chirped, walking over with a tray of four steaming cups of coffee. Oliver gratefully accepted the mug that was handed to him before dumping four creamers and six sugars into it. The other three blinked in shock.

"Um... aren't you diabetic?" Alfred asked cautiously. Oliver blinked.

"Yes. This is typically my beverage of choice for raising my blood sugar." The other three still looked confused, but apparently decided to let it go.

"So, Oliver, have you gotten any closer to figuring out a way to switch back?" Francis asked, sipping his coffee.

"I think I've found a spell that allows communication with the other side, but that's about it," Oliver admitted, gazing forlornly at his beverage. Matthew awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Do you think you could try it?" Alfred asked, seeming excited. Oliver internally slapped himself. Of course Alfred would be worried about Arthur. _That's_ why he would want Oliver to try the spell.

"I could. I would need the proper supplies, however," Oliver mused.

"Do you have the spellbook with you?" Matthew asked, already looking for his wallet. Oliver looked at him in confusion.

"Yes... why are you looking for your wallet?"

"So I can go buy the ingredients and we can do the spell sooner rather than later. I'm sure you want to see your America again as well, right?" Matthew replied, looking up. Oliver swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded. Oh, he really did miss Allen... What he wouldn't give to be back...

" _Formidable_! So, what do we need?" Francis chirped, standing up. Oliver opened the book and read off the ingredient list.

"We need a white candle anointed in sandalwood oil. We also need sandalwood incense, salt, a glass of purified water, and chamomile. I think I have a bowl large enough for this, and then all we need is a lighter," Oliver listed. Alfred blinked in shock.

"Wow. That's... surprisingly simple. Usually Arthur's spells are a lot more complicated."

Oliver laughed a bit. "Summoning rituals are typically harder. This is just simple communication."

"Well, we'll be back in a little bit with your stuff. I know of a great occult shop near here," Francis called as he and Matthew left, shutting the door behind him. Alfred turned to Oliver with hope in his eyes.

"How much chance do you think we have of pulling this off?"

"About a ninety percent chance. No magic spell is absolute," Oliver replied, finding a large bowl they had packed in their luggage (just in case, Alfred had insisted).

"Do you need any help setting up?"

"No, thank you. I believe I have it. It's sweet of you to offer, though~!" Oliver chirped, grinning widely. He was finally going to see Allen again. He couldn't wait!

* * *

"Alright! The spell is set up. Now, if you could please leave the room so I can concentrate, that would be incredibly helpful~!" Oliver chirped, turning off the lights.

"Sure. Call when you need us!" Alfred replied before ushering Francis and Matthew out of the room. Oliver let out a breath and sat down before beginning the spell.

 _"Loqueris ad me,_ Arthur Kirkland," Oliver intoned while trickling the salt into the water in the bowl. _"Loqueris ad me."_

The candle flames leaped a bit higher. Oliver got excited and chanted more enthusiastically, causing the flames to leap and dance with every word he spoke. Finally, Oliver reached the last line, and he let out a breath before chanting. _"Veni loqui."_

The room began to spin, and Oliver had enough time to think _Uh-oh_ before he passed out.

 _And if you close your eyes  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _You've been here before?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

* * *

 _But it was not your fault but mine  
_ _And it was your heart on the line  
_ _I really fucked it up this time  
_ _Didn't I, my dear?_

Arthur groaned and sat up, clutching his head. He had just gotten back from the first day of meetings, where he had managed to fool the other nations into thinking he was Oliver. He had just sat down on the bed, and...

"Where am I?" Arthur mused. Another groan came from beside him, and Arthur whipped around to see... the body he was currently residing in. Odd. His (borrowed) body slowly opened his eyes and sat up, moaning and clutching his head. He paused when he saw Arthur, and then squealed in delight.

"It did work!"

"What worked? Better yet, where are we, and who the hell are you?" Arthur shot back, thoroughly exhausted from today and not willing to put up with any crap.

"Language!" the other man shot back, puffing out his cheeks. Arthur blinked before laughing at the absurdity of that statement.

"What?" the man demanded, pouting. Arthur managed to stop laughing and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Sorry, just... It seems absurd that you're scolding me about language in this situation. Anyway, I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I'm assuming you're Oliver?"

The other man beamed and shook his hand. "Yep! My contact spell worked!"

"Really?" Arthur blinked. Oliver nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Have you had any luck finding a spell to switch us back?" Oliver chirped. Arthur shook his head in exasperation.

"No, I haven't. I'm assuming you haven't either?" Oliver slumped, confirming Arthur's suspicions.

"Well, I was working on a communication spell when this... incident happened. Maybe the answer is in the book?" Arthur shrugged. Oliver immediately brightened.

"Yes! It might be! I will definitely check later~!" Arthur groaned. Why was his alternate self so damn perky?

"How's Alfred doing?" Arthur asked, both in an attempt to change the subject and an attempt to calm his fears about the ridiculous American.

"Worried about you," Oliver whispered, the smile dropping off his face. After some awkward silence, Oliver finally spoke again. "... How is Allen?"

"Very concerned about you." Arthur attempted to smile and reassure Oliver, but he was pretty sure he didn't do anything. Oliver weakly grinned back, and Arthur noticed the edges of his vision blurring again.

"The spell's wearing off," Oliver said, sighing a little.

"Well... we know it works?" Arthur offered. Oliver giggled a little before sobering.

"Would you... tell Allen I love him?"

"Of course. Would you do the same for Alfred?"

"Of course. I'll contact you again soon~!"

Everything went black.

* * *

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur shot upright, accidentally colliding with Allen.

"Ow!" Arthur yelped, gripping his head in pain. Allen just hissed and back up, looking relieved.

"I was beginning to worry you'd collapsed from low blood sugar. I checked, but it was fine. What happened?" Allen asked, grabbing Arthur an icepack. Arthur gratefully accepted before explaining.

"Oliver figured out how to contact me between worlds."

Allen immediately brightened. "Really?! How is he? Is the other America being nice to him? Is he hurt?"

"Relax, he's fine. He also told me to tell you... he loves you and misses you dearly," Arthur fidgeted nervously. Allen blinked, looking both touched and sad.

"Aw... the sap..." he whispered. Arthur grinned and chuckled a little.

"Anyway, so Oliver figured out an inter-world contact system?" Allen asked. Arthur nodded.

"That's great! Are you any closer to figuring out how to switch your bodies back?"

Arthur grit his teeth. "Allen, my answer remains the same as last time you asked me."

Allen growled. "No need to get snappy. It was an honest question."

"I would update you if there were any changes," Arthur sighed, beginning to feel frustrated.

"Oh, yeah. Changes. How is it that Oliver managed to figure out more than you have when he's less skilled?" Arthur glared at Allen.

"What are you insinuating?!"

"Just what it sounds like. Do you even _want_ to get home? Because if you do, you're kinda useless!" Allen yelled. Arthur froze for a second before jumping up.

" _I'm_ the useless one?! What exactly are you good at besides punching people?! I don't even know why Oliver keeps you around!" Arthur snarled. Allen froze.

"You didn't," he whispered, clenching his fists. Arthur, breathing hard, clenched his fists as well in an attempt to calm down.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Arthur started before he was cut off by a punch to the face. He gripped his stinging cheek and looked at Allen in shock.

"I'm leaving, you bastard," Allen announced, grabbing his bomber jacket. "Looks like you won't have a _useless_ person like me around to bother you anymore." With that, Allen slammed the door, leaving Arthur standing there wondering how to pick up the pieces of the mess he'd made.

 _But it was not your fault but mine  
_ _And it was your heart on the line  
_ _I really fucked it up this time  
_ _Didn't I, my dear?  
_ _Didn't I, my dear?_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... sorry this sucks... I'm literally giving up sleep right now to finish this chapter, so... Sorry for the late update! Please send me any ideas/requests. I have a basic idea of how to end this story, but tiny details would be appreciated.**

 **And don't worry, Allen will be back. I just like tormenting my poor children XD**

 **So, see you in around two weeks next chapter! Also, happy early Fourth of July to all you Americans!**

~ **Neah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! It was my last week of Driver's Ed, and I really didn't want to fail. But, here it is! So, I know I said the song lyrics and their meanings would be explained in chapter 5 but... Oh well... I PROMISE THEY'RE IN THIS CHAPTER! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited, or followed! So, let's answer a couple of reviews!**

 **Molf: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **OnyxBunneraffe: I'm glad you thought so. I wasn't going for funny, but I'm glad you found some humour in this!**

 **So, anyway... On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: FRANCOIS! GET IN HERE!  
Francois: *sigh* What do you want, _connard_?  
Read my disclaimer. Here. *tosses script*  
Francois: *sigh* Fine. If it makes you happy... NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way, shape, or form. All they own is the plot. *tosses script back* There, happy?  
Yes. On with the story!**

* * *

 _But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear? _

Allen came back five hours later, completely drunk and crying. Arthur immediately stood up and strode over to him, closing the door behind Allen in the process.

"Look, Allen, I'm so, so sorry for earlier. I was just incredibly angry and incredibly tired, and I unfairly took everything out on you. I swear, I didn't mean anything that I said. Will you please forgive me?" Arthur asked, looking up at Allen with a pleading look in his eyes.

Allen hiccuped a little. "Yeah, 'course I forgive ya. Not like ya didn't say anythin' tha' wasn' true," Allen slurred. Arthur's heart plummeted a little at that. Somewhere in the past few days, he'd grown attached to this second America, and he hated seeing people he cared about like this.

"Allen, look at me. That is not true. At all. You are an incredibly helpful individual. It doesn't matter if magic isn't your thing. You make up for it in other areas, such as cooking, or math, or science. You also genuinely care about people, even if they're complete and utter arseholes. Allen, don't ever tell yourself that you're worthless, because you're far from it."

Allen just cried harder, and Arthur gently smiled at him. "Come on, let's get you in bed, yeah?" With a lot of difficulty, Arthur managed to get Allen into more comfortable clothes and into his bed. He was about to turn around and leave when he felt Allen weakly grab his hand.

"Stay? Please?" he whimpered, and Arthur's heart broke just a little bit more. Allen was reminding him of how Alfred was during thunderstorms when he was a child. His mind made up, Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." Allen did, and Arthur decided to try something he hadn't done since Alfred was a little colony.

 _"Weep for yourself, my man, you'll never be what is in your heart. Weep, little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start. Rate yourself and rake yourself and take all the courage you have left. Then waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head,"_ Arthur sang, smoothing his hand through Allen's hair. Allen started to relax and his breathing started to deepen. Arthur smiled a little. This was both a way of helping Allen sleep, and a way for Arthur to apologize.

As he reached the end of the song, Allen was basically asleep. That didn't matter to Arthur though, and he softly finished the song.

 _"But it was not your fault, but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear? Well, didn't I, my dear."_ With the song finally finished, Arthur slowly moved to go to his bed, but Allen's grip on his hand unconsciously tightened. Arthur chuckled softly.

"Fine, fine, I see how it is," Arthur laughed while he crawled under the blankets and snuggled into Allen's side. Allen wrapped his arms around Arthur, and Arthur contentedly fell asleep to a feeling of warmth and the soothing sound of Allen's heart.

 _But it was not your fault, but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?_

* * *

 _Oh where do we begin?  
_ _The rubble or our sins?  
_ _Oh oh where do we begin?  
_ _The rubble or our sins?_

"OLIVER, WAKE UP!" Oliver jolted awake with a start and barely missed crashing into Alfred. It was Francis and Matthew's quick reflexes that stopped him from butting heads with Alfred.

"Oh, good! You're okay! I was starting to get worried, you know?" Alfred beamed. Oliver grinned back.

"I'm fine, don't worry~! It's sweet of you to be concerned!" Oliver chirped, jumping up from the bed. Alfred laughed.

"No problem. I'm fine knowing that you're good. So, what'd you find out?" Alfred asked, looking a bit anxious. Oliver took a deep breath before replying.

"First of all, Arthur says that he loves you and that he misses you." Alfred looked ecstatic at that, and a bright grin crossed Oliver's face. Oh, how he loved seeing people happy. "Second, Arthur has an idea of how to fix this! He says that it might be in the spellbook he was using."

At that, Alfred's smile dropped, and Francis and Matthew groaned.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, concerned and panicking. Oh, had he said something wrong? Oh, he hoped not!

" _Angleterre_ has hundreds of spellbooks. It will take forever to search them all and find the right one, let alone the spell he was using in that book," Francis explained, his French accent growing thicker in agitation. Oliver groaned with them. Arthur _had_ forgotten to mention that bit.

"Well, nothing will get solved until you guys get back home. So, let's set our minds to something else, eh?" Matthew stood, clapping his hands. Oliver grinned at him, thankful that he was trying to steer the conversation towards more pleasant topics.

"How about... whether or not Mathieu here has feelings for a certain albino nation," Francis suggested, smirking in Matthew's direction. Matthew flushed bright red and sputtered. "T-that's none of your business, Francis!"

Oliver laughed. Matt had been just like this with Oliver's Prussia (at least, that's who Oliver assumed they were talking about). It was honestly adorable to see them act the same across the two universes.

Alfred and Francis both laughed at Matthew. "Don't worry, bro, I completely support your decision. Just remember: Always use protection," Alfred snickered. Matthew growled and lunged at Alfred, both of them rolling around on the floor and grappling. Francis laughed and pulled Matthew away from Alfred after a moment or two.

"Settle down, Mathieu, he was joking. You've done the same to him, remember?" Francis said. Matthew stopped struggling and growled while Oliver and Alfred laughed. Oliver was honestly glad the dark atmosphere had lifted. He hated seeing people sad.

* * *

Unfortunately for Oliver, not everyone stayed happy for long. Later that night, he awoke to the sound of soft sobbing coming from the other bed. He sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a little to clear his vision. He kind of wished he hadn't, however, once he saw Alfred.

Alfred was curled up on his side and crying, hiccuping every once in a while as if he was trying to stop the tears. His blanket was pulled up to his chin, and he seemed to be gripping it like a lifeline. Oliver immediately scrambled out of bed and dashed over.

"Alfred? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, panicking. Oh, how was he supposed to deal with a crying Alfred? Probably not the same way as a crying Allen, which meant Oliver was at a loss.

"Miss Artie. Scared I'll never get him back," Alfred mumbled in reply, causing Oliver's heart to break even more. Slowly, Oliver crawled under the covers with Alfred and began running his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"You'll get him back, I promise," Oliver soothed. Alfred relaxed a little, but not much, and Oliver took a shaky breath. He'd never tried this before, but he figured it couldn't hurt.

Slowly, tentatively, Oliver began to sing. His voice was a bit shaky, and he was a little flat, but Alfred didn't seem to mind as he snuggled into Oliver's side. Oliver took a deep breath once he reached the chorus, and hoped Alfred was still awake enough to hear his message.

 _"But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"_ Oliver ended the song, listening for a moment to Alfred's deep breaths. He pressed a gentle kiss to Alfred's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Alfred," Oliver whispered before settling down and falling asleep as well. And as he did, he hoped he'd dream of Alfred and Arthur, happy to be back together again, and Oliver swore to himself that he would make it happen.

 _And the walls kept tumbling down  
_ _In the city that we love  
_ _Great clouds roll over the hills  
_ _Bringing darkness from above_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm sorry this chapter is late! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyo! Hope you all liked last chapter! I have a couple other songs for both Arthur and Oliver, and those are going to be popping up very soon. Arthur's is this chapter, I think...**

 **So! Why this is so late: I was in New York all week. I tried to publish before I left, but... couldn't. I barely had access to Internet as well, and I had to watch my cousins for most of it. So... please forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Also, a bit of a warning: This has a couple political views in this chapter. No names are named, but I figured I should put a warning out here. These are not necessarily my views, and if you get offended, please have the decency to not flame me. I honestly believe these would be the views of these characters. So, a warning: POLITICAL VIEWS AHEAD. Read at your own risk.**

 **And... another warning. This chapter has A LOT of swearing. A lot more than usual. Just... be warned.**

 **Anyway! That should do it for notes... Here's the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh, Matthew~  
** **Matthew: Oh, hi Neah. Um, so... just... read the disclaimer?  
** **Yep!  
** **Matthew: Okay then. Let's see... NeahZoldyck13 does not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any other recognizable thing. All he owns is this plot.  
** **Thanks, Mattie~ On with the story!**

* * *

 _But if you close your eyes  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
_

Oliver blinked sleepily as he woke up. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he felt an unfamiliar warmth pressed into his side. He tried to shift back a bit, but that plan failed instantly. The grip on his back tightened, and Oliver finally realized he was being cuddled by... Alfred.

Oh dear. How was he going to get out of this one?

Luckily, Oliver was saved by Alfred waking up.

"Mm... Oliver?! W-what are you doing here?!" Alfred yelped, quickly untangling himself from Oliver, who sighed in relief. As much as Oliver loved Alfred as a friend, sleeping in the same bed was more than a little awkward.

"I fell asleep here last night after helping you sleep. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Oliver explained, fighting down a blush. Alfred grinned in relief at this explanation.

"Oh, okay. And it's fine. Did you get enough sleep?" Alfred asked, rolling out of bed and going to get dressed.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking, Alfred. How about you~?" Oliver asked, smiling. Alfred grinned back, pulling a long-sleeved shirt over his head.

"Great, thanks to you. I never knew you could sing."

Oliver blushed at the praise. "Yes, well... I don't do it very often. Thank you for the compliment."

"No prob, man. Anyway, we've got three days to just hang around Paris before we head back to your place. What do you wanna do?" Alfred shrugged. Oliver blinked.

"Aren't you going back home to your country? I mean... doesn't your government need you?" Oliver asked, feeling a little panicked at the prospect of Alfred leaving him alone to figure this out.

Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. My current boss and I aren't on great terms, so I'm just staying with Arthur until it all blows over, or I get a new one who's not a complete asshole."

"Oh," Oliver said, blinking. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you've worked something out, though."

Alfred beamed. "Same. Now, get dressed so we can go do something! I'm full of energy." Alfred proved this last statement right by bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently. Oliver pretended to sigh in exasperation, but got dressed in Arthur's (dull) clothing quickly. After that, Alfred practically dragged Oliver out of the hotel and towards downtown Paris, rambling about all the things he wanted to try while he was here. Oliver just smiled and listened to him talk. Alfred really did remind him of Al sometimes.

Al... Oliver's smile dropped.

 _How was he doing? Is he okay? Is Arthur being nice to him? I miss him. I want to go home. I need to go home. I WANT TO GO HOME!_

"Oliver? Did you hear anything I just said?" Oliver snapped back to reality to the concerned sound of Alfred's voice. He mentally slapped himself for making Alfred worried and sent him a shaky grin. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alfred gave him a look of disbelief but waved it off anyway, continuing to ramble about all that Paris had to offer. Oliver smiled and tried to listen, but his thoughts kept straying back to his brunette lover, waiting for him in his home universe. He only hoped that he could return soon. Oliver didn't think his sanity would hold up for much longer.

 _And if you close your eyes  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

* * *

 _It's empty in the valley of your heart  
_ _The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
_ _Away from all the fears  
_ _And all the faults you've left behind_

"Oliver! May I please have a word?" Francois called, coming up to Arthur. A lit cigarette dangled from his mouth, and his typical apathetic expression betrayed nothing.

Arthur didn't think anything of it. Francois and Oliver were close, after all, and it was no surprise that Francois would want to talk to his friend.

"Of course~!" Arthur replied, internally flinching at his false cheeriness. "What do you want to talk about~?"

"Would you mind if we did this in private? I'd feel better that way," Francois blinked slowly.

"Sure~! Lead the way, Francois~!" Arthur chirped, vaguely wondering if he was overdoing it with the perkiness. Francois grunted and walked out of the meeting room, leading Arthur to a small, empty room off the main hallway. Arthur wandered in, and Francois shut the door behind them.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about~?" Arthur asked, turning to face Francois. He didn't even turn all the way around before he found himself slammed to the ground. He winced at the _crack_ his head made against the floor, and when he came to his senses, he found himself being pinned by... Canada. Oh fuck.

"Let's just get right to it. We know you're not really Oliver. So, you're gonna tell us what the fuck you did to him, you little bastard, and then you're gonna bring him back, or I'm gonna bash your brains out. No one hurts my brother like this, so give Oliver back _right this second_ ," Canada snarled. Arthur froze. Oh God, what did he do?!

Luckily he was saved from Canada by Allen bursting into the room and hauling Canada off of him.

"Let go, Al! You do know that's not really Oliver, right?! I'm trying to help, you fucker!" Canada growled, twisting in an attempt to escape Allen's grip. Unfortunately for Canada, Allen was stronger. Unfortunately for Arthur, Allen could only hold one person, and Francois was still in the room.

Arthur rolled in an attempt to escape Francois' lunge, but Francois still managed to grab his leg and yank him back into a headlock. Arthur started panicking. Oh God, he was going to die here, wasn't he?

"FRANCOIS BONNEFOY AND MATT WILLIAMS! CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I TAKE MY BASEBALL BAT TO THE BOTH OF YOU!" Allen yelled, his ruby eyes hard in anger. Canada stopped struggling and glared at Allen, but sighed in defeat anyway. Francois, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Allen, I am trying to help you, you bastard. This impostor is trying to fool you into thinking he's Oliver, and I'm trying to get Oliver back. Why are you fucking stopping me?"

"Because I know what's going on, and you're currently strangling the one person who can get Oliver back. So let him go, calm the fuck down, and let me explain, okay?" Allen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

Francois finally relented and released Arthur. Arthur coughed and choked in an attempt to get his breath back. Rubbing at his neck, he shot Allen an incredulous look.

"Does everyone in this universe greet others with violence?!" he gasped. Allen smirked and grabbed his baseball bat.

"Pretty much. There's a few exceptions, but for the most part, these kinds of 'greetings' are normal. Why? You scared yet?"

Arthur scoffed. "In your dreams. Now, I'm going to go get some sugary tea in an attempt to not collapse, because I feel a little low."

"I'll be here talking these idiots down. Take your time!" Allen chirped, shoving Arthur out the door. Arthur sighed and went to get his tea. This was going to be a long day. Someone would have to come up with an excuse as to why they were missing the meeting...

* * *

When Arthur got back, he entered to an argument. Surprisingly, Matt had nothing to do with it.

"Well, if he can do it, then why hasn't that useless fucktard done something yet?!" Francois was yelling. Allen yelled right back, "He doesn't have the supplies, and Oliver's body doesn't have the skill! We have to wait for Oliver to do something, okay?! I don't like it any more than you, but it's what we have to work with!"

"How long has this been going on for?" Arthur asked cautiously, sitting down next to Matt on the couch. Matt shot him a sideways glance.

"Since you left. Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

"Oh, it's fine. I assure you, I've had much worse," Arthur replied, taking a sip of the (overly sweet) tea. Matt cracked a grin at that.

"I can see the similarities between you and Oliver. It's nice to see."

"Thank... you?" Arthur was unsure of how to handle that statement. Matt's smile widened.

"It's a compliment."

"Oh, well in that case... Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't worry, Al's gonna finish up with Fran in a second or so," Matt responded, turning his attention back to the fight.

Allen walked over with a more-grumpy-than-usual Francois in tow. "Okay, I've explained everything to these two. You should be fine now."

"Thank you, Allen," Arthur replied, finishing off his tea. Francois rolled his eyes.

"Well, since we can't do anything... I'm gonna head to the meeting. You're all welcome to join me."

"Oh, yes, we should at least make an appearance. I also have a good excuse planned," Matt grinned evilly.

Arthur and Allen shot each other worried looks. Exactly how much trouble were they in?

 _The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat_

* * *

 **A/N: And... that's done. Finally. Hope you're all still enjoying this! My summer project is almost done, so I'll have more time to write soon. But school starts in a few weeks... Sad...**

 **Also, happy early birthday to me! My birthday is in 3 days! Expect a oneshot of some kind then!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! Concrit is LOVED, flames are used to grill steaks. See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So, sorry this is late... My life has been crap lately. So, I put my foot down today, and told myself that I'm not done until I've updated at least two stories. This is the first one, because this one is actually supposed to have an update schedule. Oops...**

 **On a more positive note, school is starting soon, which should decrease my number of "Bad Depression Days"! Also, to all you people who also read "Enchanted to Meet You"... YES THE SEQUEL IS GETTING WORKED ON. I have three other stories to update first, and THEN I WILL FINISH THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **Also, some... warnings are in order. First, language. Francois is in this chapter, what are you expecting?  
Second, there is a mental breakdown scene. That's in the second half of the chapter. There isn't any description of bodily harm of any kind, it's all mental. Still, TW just in case. This scene also involves minor disassociation and self-hate. Please proceed with caution. I'll sum up the scene at the end of the chapter. You'll know when it's coming. **

**So, no reviews to answer this time around because they were all from people who were logged in... On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh Matt~  
Matt: WHAT?!  
It's your turn to read the disclaimer~  
Matt: Fine. *huffs* NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form, or anything else you may recognize. All they own is this plot.  
Thanks Matt~ Love you Matt~ On with the story!**

* * *

 _But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

"MATT! I'm gonna kill you!" Allen screeched as soon as the meeting let out. Matt just cackled and ran, leaving Allen to chase after him. Arthur was still curled into a little ball in his seat, trying to get over the mortification that Matt had inflicted upon him and Allen.

"Oli-Arthur, sorry. Get the fuck out of your seat before I drag you back to your hotel," Francois intoned from by Arthur's right side.

"Why did Matt have to tell everyone we were having sex?" Arthur whispered. Francois sighed and heaved Arthur out of the chair.

"Matt does things to get a rise out of Allen. Don't worry about it. Trust me, people have been caught doing worse," Francois explained, rolling his eyes. That didn't make Arthur feel better.

Allen ran up to Arthur, growling about his "idiot brother and his stupid face". Arthur sighed, suddenly very glad that Alfred and Matthew had always gotten along. He couldn't imagine what Oliver must have felt like raising these two.

"You do know that you and Matt have the same face, right?" Francois asked, arching an eyebrow. Allen just growled and looped an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"So, where _did_ Matt go?" Arthur finally asked.

"Back to the hotel. Where we're going, because I'm not dealing with Kuro making jokes at our expense," Allen replied, sighing. Arthur wondered for a brief instant who Kuro was, but his train of thought was stopped when this world's Japan walked around the corner and saw Allen.

"Oh, Allen~! Going for Round Two~?" Japan asked, giggling. Allen flushed bright red and dragged Arthur along faster.

"None of your damn business, Kuro," he shot over his shoulder, dragging Arthur out to his car. Japan just cackled after them, and Arthur began to briefly wonder if every nation over here was insane.

"See you at the hotel, fucker," Francois called before going over to his car.

"Yeah, yeah, see you too, dumbass," Allen yelled before starting the car. Arthur sighed and began to wonder how he had ended up with these insane people.

* * *

"Arthur? Check your sugar, will you?" Allen asked from the kitchen. Arthur sighed and grabbed the kit, blinking when he saw the number flash up on the screen.

"Um... Allen? I have no idea what this means," he called. Allen walked in and saw the number, blinking.

"Okay... you're high. Take some insulin," he said, starting to turn around.

"Wait! How much?!" Arthur yelped. Allen smacked himself and came back.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not used to this. Um... here," he said, grabbing the insulin and prepping the right amount. "Have fun," he called as he left. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, suddenly glad that he normally had asthma.

"How long until dinner?" Arthur asked as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"About half an hour," Allen replied. Arthur nodded and put the testing kit back in its normal place.

"Thanks. I'm going to go talk to Oliver quick. I think I know what spell he used," Arthur tossed over his shoulder.

"Okay! Tell him I love and miss him!" Allen yelled.

* * *

"Arthur~! How are you~? How's Allen?" Oliver chirped as soon as Arthur opened his eyes.

"I'm fine, and Allen still misses you. I think he's also planning to murder his brother," Arthur reported. Oliver's smile turned to one of fond exasperation.

"They've always been like that. Don't let them drive you crazy, okay~?"

"I'll try. Oh! How is Alfred doing?" Arthur finally asked. Oliver beamed.

"He still misses you as well~! And, while you're here... what spellbook were you using when... this happened?" Oliver asked, looking serious. Arthur frowned a bit as he thought.

"I think... It was on summoning something from an alternate dimension... I think it was in a book of summoning rituals, written in Gaelic. It should be bookmarked with a green Post-It. Does that help?" Arthur answered. Oliver's grin returned.

"Yep! That really does help~! Thanks Arthur!"

"No problem. Oh, look, I think our time's almost up," Arthur pointed out as the edges of his vision started to blur. Oliver sighed.

"Tell Allen I love him, and I'll tell Alfred the same."

"Thank you, Oliver. See you next time?" Arthur asked. Oliver beamed.

"Yep! See you next time~!" And with that, Arthur fell back into the blackness of sleep.

 _And I'll find strength in pain  
_ _And I will change my ways  
_ _I'll know my name as it's called again_

* * *

 _When the days are cold  
_ _And the cards all fold  
_ _And the saints we see  
_ _Are all made of gold_

"Oliver! Are you okay? Or did Arthur contact you?" Alfred's voice came from above Oliver's head. Oliver pushed himself up and smiled at him, ignoring the mounting headache.

"Yep~! Arthur says he loves and misses you!" Oliver chirped, hoping that he could escape and go to sleep. Alfred grinned a bit before his brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really tired. Maybe you should just go back to the hotel for a bit?" Alfred suggested.

"Sure. I'll see you later?" Oliver asked, relief flowing through his veins.

"Yep! I'll bring you some dinner. Get some rest, Oliver. We're going home tomorrow," Alfred smiled softly.

 _We're going home._ The phrase rattled around in Oliver's skull, and suddenly it was a struggle to keep the smile on his face.

"Well... I'll see you. Bye!" Oliver chirped quickly before he turned around and ran, desperate to get to a safe(ish) place before he completely broke.

"Oliver?!" Alfred yelped, but Oliver ignored him and ran faster. He ignored the pounding footsteps following him (more than one set; who else was there?), the tightening of his chest (he knew he'd need the inhaler, but he could hold out for a few more minutes, surely?), and the whispering in his head ( _You'll never get back, Allen doesn't really love you, Alfred doesn't really care, you're worthless, that's why everyone always leaves_ ).

Oliver finally skidded to a stop in front of the hotel and quickly dashed up to his and Alfred's room, locking the door behind him with magic. He just managed to stagger over to the bed before the voices took over in a wave.

 _You're never going back home._ No, no, he was, Alfred was helping him find a way...

 _Allen doesn't actually love you. He's just going through the motions._ No, he did love Oliver. He did, he did, he did, shut up shut up _shut up..._

 _Alfred doesn't actually care. He's only helping because you stole the body of his lover._ No no no no NO NO NO NO he didn't steal anything, he didn't ask for this, just _stop..._

 _You're worthless. You know everyone leaves in the end, so why are you even trying?_ No no no maybe if he acts happy they'll stay, maybe if he tries to be nonthreatening they'll actually stay, maybe if Oliver is played perfectly they'll actually begin to care, I mean Francois stayed, Allen and Matt stayed, so what if everyone else left...

"OLIVER! Open the door right this second and tell me what's wrong!" Alfred's voice filtered through. Hope started to bloom in Oliver's chest, but the voices choked off his vocal cords before he could call back.

 _Look, he's mad at you,_ Oliver _. This is what happens, you push people too far and then you show how worthless you are. What is this? Oh, right, we lost count so long ago..._

"Shut up shut up _shut up shut up_ SHUT UP!" Oliver screamed. He barely even registered the sound of the door being kicked in, didn't even feel the warm arms wrapping around him, and only registered the prick in his arm once the woozy feeling spread.

"Go to sleep, Ollie. We're gonna figure this out, okay?" Allen whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"Allen... you didn't leave..." Oliver mumbled.

"Of course not. Now, go to sleep, and when you wake up, things will be better, okay?"

Oliver didn't reply before the allure of sleep became to strong, and he was just thankful that the voices were silenced for a little bit longer.

 _When your dreams all fail  
_ _And the ones we hail  
_ _Are the worst of all  
_ _And the blood's run stale_

* * *

 **A/N: Heh... heh... heh...**

 **So, summary of the breakdown: Oliver has a lot of insecurity issues, and he thinks he has to act a certain way or people will stop loving him and leave. Alfred comes back with Francis and Matthew, and for Oliver's good, they sedate him.**

 **A LOT of the breakdown scene is based on personal experience, so if it doesn't gel with your experience, that's probably why. Also, casually note Oliver's song that started this chapter... And the first one too, now that I think about it...**

 **Anyone who can figure out how ALL the songs connect to the respective characters they relate to will win cookies! And, quite possibly, a one-shot or story of their choice... Hopefully...**

 **So, hope you all enjoyed that! Concrit is LOVED, flames are fed to my pet dragon XD See you next chapter! ~Neah**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! So sorry for the late chapter. School has started, and I'm SWAMPED with three AP classes, one honours class, a high-level band class, German, and my novel. I'll be trying to shift the update schedule for this to Saturday or Sunday. Either that, or I'll just post the new chapters during my lunch period. Still not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for your support! Still not sure when this is going to end; I have a lot of ideas I still want to explore. This chapter has some more FACE family fluff!**

 **I'm also starting to write another story with 2P characters. I have this strange obsession with them... Oh well! I hope you guys will like that once it's up. It uses a lot of the same headcanons as this story, but it focuses MUCH more on Oliver, Allen, Matt, and Francois. The 1Ps will also be making appearances!**

 **Also, some warnings are in order. Warning for: self-hate, VERY BRIEF allusion to past rape, and mentions of panic attacks. Stay safe, everyone.**

 **Now, let's get to the chapter! Buckle up, kiddos, it's gonna be an angsty one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ollie~  
Oliver: Yay~! Alright then~! NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way, shape, or form. All rights go the creator! All she owns is the plot~  
Thanks Ollie~ On with-!  
Allen: WAIT A MINUTE, BITCH.  
Yes Allen?  
Allen: Why the fuck are you being mean to Ollie?!  
Oliver: Allen! Two quarters for the swear jar!  
It's how I show my love, Allen~  
Allen: ... You're insane!  
Yes, yes I am. So glad you noticed~ Now, on with the story! **

* * *

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide _

Oliver awoke with a pounding headache and to the feeling of being cuddled by multiple people. He slowly cracked open his eyes to investigate his new surroundings. The fuzziness left over in his brain blew away as his eyes registered what was happening.

Oliver's head rested on Alfred's chest while Alfred's arms were wrapped around his waist. The American was sound asleep, his glasses nowhere in sight, and Oliver decided to take a moment to figure out what had happened and how he had ended up in this situation. Carefully, Oliver tried to wriggle out of Alfred's hold, desperately hoping that Alfred was a heavy sleeper and that he wouldn't feel Oliver attempting to escape.

Unfortunately for Oliver, his luck wasn't _nearly_ that good, and Alfred murmured something before groggily blinking his eyes. Two pairs of arms tightened around Oliver's waist, and- Wait, two?

"Oliver, _mon cher_ , where are you going?" Francis mumbled behind him, and Oliver froze, absolutely terrified. Something _really bad_ must have happened if-

 _Oh_. Everything came rushing back, and Oliver renewed his escape attempts. He'd already troubled Alfred and Francis enough, he wasn't going to keep being a bother...

"Oliver! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you. We just wanna talk," Alfred yelled, pulling the Brit closer.

 _They want to talk. What could they possibly want to talk about? Unless... Yes, that must be it. They must be trying to tell me to leave. I'm too much to handle, they'll have had enough at this point. I knew this would happen eventually. It always happens._

"You calmer now?" Oliver nodded in response to Alfred's question, and both Alfred and Francis let go and sat up. Matthew was suspiciously absent from the room, and Oliver wondered where he was.

"Mattie will be back in a few minutes. He's getting some food. We'll talk when he's here, yeah?" Alfred explained, seeing the confused look on Oliver's face.

"We don't need to wait for him. I already know you're kicking me out," Oliver whispered. Ignoring Alfred and Francis' shocked looks, he continued. "I'm very grateful that you've let me stay this long, but you can't be expected to have to deal with me forever. I'll just pack my things and figure out a place to live. I'll still work on getting Arthur back in his body, though, so don't worry about that."

Silence reigned once Oliver had finished talking. Alfred looked like he was about to say something when Matthew walked in the door carrying bags of food. He paused and seemed to notice the tense atmosphere before smiling brightly.

"Well, food's here! Dig in, guys," he chirped. Alfred and Francis gratefully accepted their bags, but Oliver didn't make a move. Finally, Matthew sighed and set the bag down in his lap, giving him a stern look and saying "Eat." Oliver did, albeit reluctantly. After a few moments, Francis spoke up.

"So, Matthew, do you have any intentions of telling Oliver to leave?" Matthew almost choked on his sandwich before he turned to Francis with an incredulous look.

"What?! Where did that come from?!" he screeched, starting to look incredibly angry. Oliver shrunk in on himself and prepared for the worst.

"Well, we figured you must've said something, because Oliver here seems to think we're kicking him out, and I know I didn't say anything, and I know Francis hasn't said anything, so that leaves you. Did you tell Ollie to leave?" Alfred answered nonchalantly.

"Of course not!" Matthew cried.

"Hm. Funny. If no one told him to leave, then why does he think we're kicking him out?" Alfred asked, glancing over at Oliver. "You wanna tell us anything, Ollie?"

"Well... Everyone leaves me eventually... And you said we needed to talk, which is code for either 'I'm breaking up with you' or 'I'm kicking you out'. Plus, I already bothered you with my silly little panic attack, it's not that hard to figure out what you're going to do," Oliver answered, fiddling with his fork. The other three nations blinked at him in disbelief.

"Oliver, I want you to listen very closely to what we're about to say," Francis finally said, lacing his fingers. Oliver gulped and nodded. Francis smiled at him before looking at the other two nations. "Who wants to start?"

"What the hell, Ollie? How could you even begin to _think_ that we were getting rid of you!" Alfred burst. Oliver blinked in shock and opened his mouth to reply, but Alfred cut him off.

"No, let me talk. We like you, Oliver. All of us genuinely care about you, you complete and utter idiot, and we're here for you. Don't belittle yourself, you're worth so much more than that. Got it? It's not because you're in Arthur's body, it's because you're an amazing person, and we all want you to be happy. So, the next one someone tries to put you down, send them to me, okay? I'll take care of them." Alfred grinned wickedly, and Oliver realized just how similar Alfred and Allen really were.

"Panic attacks are not small things, Oliver, nor are they silly. The next time you have one, get one of us. Don't try to take care of everything by yourself," Francis chimed in.

"I know you don't believe us, but give us some time to prove it. We're not going anywhere, Oliver, we promise," Matthew finished, smiling softly and reaching over to ruffle Oliver's hair. Oliver smiled weakly at the three nations in front of him, touched that they cared enough to try and cheer him up.

"Okay," Oliver whispered. Alfred, Francis, and Matthew all grinned before they leaned over and enveloped him in a group hug. Oliver smiled and tried to hug back, shoving the dark voices aside for the moment. For now, he was content to be squished between three people, all of them trying to make him feel better.

Oliver smiled wider and closed his eyes, imagining that he was back with Allen and that the arms belonged to him, and Matt, and Francois. There was nothing wrong with imagining, after all.

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

* * *

 _'Cause I have other things to fill my time  
_ _You take what is yours and I'll take mine_

"Hey. Wanna have a movie night?" Allen asked, poking his head into the room. Arthur looked up from his book and shrugged.

"Sure. Do you have a particular film in mind?" he asked, setting his book down after marking his space.

"I was thinking you could pick, if you want," Allen replied, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Arthur smiled, touched. Allen knew that Arthur didn't particularly enjoy the same things that Allen did, and yet Allen was willing to let Arthur pick a film that he would probably hate.

Arthur thought for a second. Allen would deny it to his dying breath, but he absolutely loved love stories. He liked action and horror movies as well, but absolutely despised cheesy comedy. Hm...

"How about we watch Kingsman?" Arthur suggested. Allen looked pleasantly surprised for a second before shrugging.

"Sure. I'll make popcorn while you pop that in." Arthur nodded and went to dig out the film. He finally found it and set it up, sitting down on the couch to wait for Allen. The American walked in a minute later, holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

Movie night was incredibly enjoyable. Allen and Arthur both laughed many times, either because of the characters or the plot. The popcorn slowly disappeared throughout the two hours, and when the credits started rolling, Allen turned to Arthur.

"I really enjoyed this. Wanna do it again sometime?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course. You're great company when watching films, by the way."

"Oh?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Alfred always coos at the 'star-crossed lovers' or cries at the 'scary monsters' or calls out how obvious the plot is. It's slightly annoying," Arthur replied. Allen laughed and stood up to take care of the bowl.

"I imagine it would be. Oliver does the same thing," he laughed. The smile dropped slightly at the mention of Oliver, though, and when he had taken care of the bowl, he turned back to Arthur.

"How did Ollie look when you talked to him?" Allen asked. Arthur suspected there was more to that question then there seemed, and he owed Allen a thorough answer.

"He was even more cheerful than normal, although he looked a bit paler as well. He didn't really linger on questions that I asked him, and he seemed... distracted," Arthur finally answered. Allen cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Is Oliver okay?" Arthur asked. Allen sighed and slid his sunglasses off his head before sitting down. Arthur followed his example and prepared for what Allen might say.

"Oliver has... attachment issues, I suppose you could call them," Allen began, digging his nails into his palm. "He starts to freak out when people he's familiar with aren't around. If it goes on for long enough, he has full-blown panic attacks. I think it stems from his history with Luciano, but-"

"What happened with Luciano?" Arthur asked, a sick feeling coiling up in his stomach. He had indirectly caused Oliver to possibly have a panic attack with his stupid mistake.

"Luciano doesn't... take 'no' for an answer... He was one of the few people Oliver trusted, and then... _that_ happened. Ollie's had a hard time trusting other people since that," Allen explained.

"Oh God," Arthur breathed as he connected the dots to arrive at the horrifying picture. Allen nodded solemnly and clenched his fists.

"I hope your America helps him. His panic attacks can get... pretty nasty," Allen said, worrying his lip between his teeth. Arthur nodded in understanding before standing up.

"I'll make some tea, and then I have a few theories to run by you," Arthur announced. Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you need to ask me?" Allen asked.

"If I can possibly get you to communicate with Oliver on the other side. How good are you at magic?"

 _Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind_

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that was... painful to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I can keep to my update schedule...**

 **Anyway, please review! Concrit is LOVED, flames are fed to my pet dragon ;D Au revoir, meine lieblings! ~Neah**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hoo boy guys, 10 chapters! Longest fic I've ever written! And we're still not done! Soon, though! Also, I'm so sorry this is late! My week has been super hectic... But we only have 5 more chapters after this, so... Let's get through this!**

 **Hope you all liked last chapter! So, without further ado, let's get into this!**

 **So, warnings: Self-hate, brief mention of rape, and swearing. Stay safe, guys.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Artie~!  
Arthur: It's ****_Arthur_** **, you idiot!  
Yeah, yeah, just get on with the disclaimer  
Arthur: *huff* Fine. NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. All they own is the plot.  
Thanks so much Arthur~ On with the story!**

* * *

 _When you feel my heat  
_ _Look into my eyes  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"Finally home! I hate world meetings," Alfred cheered as he threw the door open. Oliver groaned and dropped his bag by the door before heading towards the kitchen with the groceries they had picked up.

"I see what you mean. What did you ever do to make Russia hate you?" Oliver asked, starting to put some of the stuff away.

"We've always been like that. It's gotten much worse since the Cold War, though. We are getting a bit better, though. Don't your America and your Russia hate each other?" Alfred explained, turning to look at Oliver with eyebrows raised.

"Not really. Allen and Viktor used to be much worse, but they're pretty close to being drinking buddies right now," Oliver answered. Alfred nodded and finished putting away the cereal before turning to Oliver.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened in Paris?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Oliver swallowed before nodding, and Alfred led him out to the living room. After both of them had gotten comfortable, Alfred began talking.

"I'm not going to kick you out, or ditch you, or do anything to make you think I'm leaving. I care about you, Oliver, because you are an awesome person, and I don't care what happens, but I'm helping you get back to Allen. You mind telling me why you're scared of people leaving?"

"Just... everyone I've ever opened up to has left after they grew tired of me. Allen and Matt declared their independence, Francois is constantly annoyed with me, and everyone else just... left one day. Luciano is the one who stayed the longest, and he only really wanted me for sex. And when I said no, he just..." Oliver trailed off, feeling the tears coming on.

"If I ever meet that bastard..." Alfred snarled, clenching his fists. He pulled Oliver into a hug and carded a hand through his hair. Oliver finally let the tears come, and the two spent the next hour on the couch, curled up next to each other. When Oliver finally managed to stop crying, Alfred got up to go make some tea.

"So, any idea which book you need?" Alfred called. Oliver wiped his eyes on the sleeve of Arthur's sweater.

"Yeah. I'll go grab it right now. I'll be back in a minute or so," Oliver replied before heading to the basement. He found the book within five minutes of browsing the bookshelves, and he grabbed it before bounding back up the stairs.

"Oh, you found it! Great! Where should we start?" Alfred cheered when Oliver reentered the kitchen.

"First, probably translating it. Do you know Gaelic?" Oliver answered, gratefully grabbing a mug of tea.

"No. Arthur tried to teach me, but I never really picked it up," Alfred sighed, sitting down next to Oliver at the kitchen table.

"Shame. I don't really speak it either," Oliver sighed back, opening the book to the Post-It marked page.

"This is a bunch of gibberish," Alfred declared. "How does Arthur even-?" He cut off mid-sentence, stiffening, before falling face-first into the table.

"Alfred?!" Oliver yelled, shaking the American's shoulder. No response. "Alfred, answer me! Please! Please, please, please be okay!" Nothing happened.

"Alfred! Wake up and talk to me!" Oliver was panicking. Alfred still wasn't responding.

"Alfred!"

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

* * *

 _So tie me to a post and block my ears  
_ _I can see widows and orphans through my tears_

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. You want me to switch places with Alfred for a little bit, just to talk to Oliver," Allen slowly repeated. Arthur nodded.

"That is the stupidest plan I have _ever_ fucking heard," Allen deadpanned.

"Well, you're not 'switching places' so much as you are possessing him for a few minutes. I've figured out how to tweak the spell a bit to do that. I'm still working on a full-body swap, and I'd need the book to do that. Unfortunately, we can't bring physical objects across the barrier, so I have no idea what to do," Arthur explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Well... I have photographic memory... Would that help?" Allen mumbled, fidgeting. Arthur's head whipped around as the sentence registered.

"And you were going to tell me this _when_?!" Arthur asked, slamming the book he was studying shut.

"Never thought it would come up," Allen replied, shrugging.

"Are you kidding?! This is great! Allen, can you remember everything you read?" Arthur asked, grinning. Maybe, just maybe, this could get solved.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Why?" Allen looked nervous. Arthur's grin widened, bordering on maniacal.

"If you can remember the spell in the book I was using, I can translate it and figure out what went wrong. Then I can tell Oliver how to do the proper one that will change us back!"

"Wait, really?! Yes! Let's do this!" Allen cheered, jumping up and tackling Arthur into a hug. Arthur laughed and returned the hug before reaching for his notes.

"So, we're going to need to go shopping for ingredients. Otherwise, the set-up isn't too complicated. The spell will last somewhere between ten and fifteen minutes. Ready to go get what we need?" Arthur asked, standing up and reaching for a coat. Allen bounced up and ran towards the door, grinning maniacally.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"So, I tweaked the communication spell a bit. Just relax. You'll probably feel a bit of an odd sensation like you're being squeezed, and then you'll pass out, but you'll be fine. Ready?" Arthur asked, glancing up from his notes. Allen nodded nervously, taking a deep breath.

"This is for Ollie. Of course I'm ready," Allen responded. Arthur smiled reassuringly before lighting the candles and beginning the chant.

" _Receperint eum, Alfred Jones. Receperint Allen Jones. Altera loquetur, Allen. Altera loquetur, Alfred._ " The candle flames leaped, and Allen's eyes began to flutter shut. Arthur took a deep breath and finished off.

" _Intrabit in animum, Allen. Intrabit in animum autem Alfred Jones. Non accepimus, Allen_!" The flames shot up towards the ceiling before returning to their normal height, and Allen's unconscious body hit the ground. Arthur sighed and put away his notes before settling down to wait.

 _I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears_

* * *

"Alfred!"

Allen's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a British accent sobbing. He groaned and sat up, clutching his head. His hand hit a pair of glasses, and he pulled his hand back in confusion. He doesn't have glasses, and he only wears his sunglasses outside. So what...?

"Alfred! Are you okay? You just passed out on me! Are you sick? Are you hungry? What is it? Tell me!" A blonde came into focus, and Allen's eyes widened. The blonde looked like...

"... Oliver?" Allen whispered. The blonde, probably Oliver, sobbed in relief.

"Alfred! You're okay! Thank God!" He lunged at Allen and wrapped him into a hug.

 _Wait._ He wasn't named Alfred, and Oliver knew that. Unless...

"The spell worked," Allen breathed. Oliver frowned and pulled back.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oliver, it's Allen," Allen replied, smiling. Oliver blinked in disbelief.

"Arthur figured out a way of communicating for a few minutes. Listen, where's the book that Arthur was using? I promise, you're gonna be home soon, but we need that book to do it," Allen continued, hoping that Oliver would get it.

"Arthur can figure out how to fix the spell, but he needs me to get it. Please?" Allen tried the puppy eyes.

"Allen...? You're here?" Oliver whispered, starting to cry.

"Yes, Ollie, I'm here, but not for long. Please, help me out here," Allen pleaded. Oliver seemed to snap back to reality and all but threw the book at Allen. Allen quickly scanned over the Gaelic, memorizing it without caring about possible pronunciation (in some distant part of his mind, Francois was yelling at him about pronunciation being important, but Allen gave approximately zero fucks right now). After he felt like he had it, he put the book down and turned to face Oliver again.

"Ollie, I'm sorry we don't have more time, but I promise, this will all be fixed soon. Just believe me," Allen said. Oliver started crying, and Allen leaned forward to kiss him.

"O-okay. I-I'll see you soon, then? For real?" Oliver tried to smile through his tears, and Allen smiled back.

"Yep. Love ya, Ollie. Don't you ever forget that, yeah?" Blackness was starting to crowd the edges of his vision, and Allen knew his time was running out.

"I-I'll try," Oliver replied, wrapping Allen into a tight hug.

"Good. See ya soon, love," Allen murmured, smiling, before passing out again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was an absolute monster to write (then again, so are all of these chapters...) I'll see you all next chapter, guys! Enjoy!**

 **~Neah**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooooooo... I PASSED MY AUDITION! I'm so happy! And yeah, I'm late... but oh well... I HAD A SUPER HARD ESSAY TO FINISH SUE ME! Also, it would have gotten done sooner, but I apparently forgot to save my work and then I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN! ACK!**

 **After this, 4 more chapters! We're nearing the end, humans... Are you excited?!**

 **So, without further ado, let's get into this, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ooooooh Aaaaaallllleeeeeennnnn~  
Allen: *sigh* Fine, bitch. NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. All they own is this very shitty plot.  
Thanks Allen darling~ On with the story! **

* * *

_At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

"Wait! Allen! Don't go!" Oliver yelped, catching Alfred's body as it fell to the floor. The American groaned and blinked open unfocused blue eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?" Allen (Alfred?) groaned.

"Language," Oliver snapped back, still a bit shaken up over what had just happened.

"I can swear. I just got possessed by some freaky thing," Alfred (Allen?) replied, pushing himself up. Ah. Alfred was back.

"Oh, that was just Allen! Are you doing okay, though, Alfred?" Oliver asked, dragging Alfred over to the couch before dashing back to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I feel like I have the worst hangover ever, but otherwise I'm fine. How are you holding up? Must've been freaky," Alfred answered, gratefully accepting the proffered mug of tea. Oliver sat down next to him with his own mug.

"It was a bit frightening, yes. I'm doing fine, though." Oliver smiled over at Alfred, tightening his grip on the mug to hide the slight tremor in his hands. If he wasn't in Arthur's body, he would say that he was running low. But since he wasn't, it was probably because of Allen's sudden visitation and departure.

"Mhm. Sure. Wanna talk about it?" Alfred arched an eyebrow while taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Just... a little shaken up. On the bright side, at least this situation should be fixed soon now that Allen's got the spell. You only have to deal with me for another day or two," Oliver answered, staring down at the tea.

"Haven't we been over this? You're not a bother, really. Stop thinking that I'll be glad when you're gone," Alfred stated, gently whacking Oliver on the back of his head. Oliver smiled weakly before gently shoving Alfred's shoulder.

"Anyway, if what you said is true, we should make the most of the next two days! Wanna bake cookies?" Alfred chirped, setting his tea on the table next to him. Oliver grinned and stood up as well.

"Sure~! There's actually a cookie recipe I wanted to try out. Are you a fan of lavender?"

"Wait, lavender is edible?" Alfred asked, blinking in confusion and shock.

"Yep~! Come on! I'll show you!" Oliver chirped, dragging Alfred out to the kitchen. Making cookies would probably cheer him up, he thought. Plus, he couldn't wait to see Alfred's face once he tasted the lavender cookies.

* * *

"Wow. That's... oddly floral..." Alfred said, swallowing the bite of lavender heart cookie.

"Well~? Isn't it delicious~?" Oliver asked, finishing off his own.

"Eh. It's... different... Not bad, but not my favourite. Anyway, fair is fair, try this sea salt and caramel one," Alfred replied, handing Oliver one of the cookies he had made. Oliver took a bite and flavour exploded over his tongue.

"Oh wow~! This is delicious! I should make these more often, I'm sure Allen would love them!" Oliver beamed, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. Alfred laughed.

"Knew it! No one can resist my awesome caramel cookies!" he cheered, loading up a large plate with a combination of lavender, caramel, sugar, peanut butter, and snickerdoodles. "Now that the kitchen is cleaned and our cookies are made, shall we go pick something out on Netflix?"

"Oooh! Matthew told me about the new Voltron. Can we?" Oliver asked, running out to the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Oh hell yes! Let's do this!" Alfred yelled, plopping down next to him.

"Language," Oliver chided. Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed the blankets to prepare for the marathon.

"Yeah yeah. Now, let's enjoy ourselves. We deserve it!"

"Hush, Alfred. I'm trying to pay attention."

"Sorry Ollie. I'll be quiet!"

* * *

Alfred fell asleep sometime around episode 9, leaving Oliver to stare at the antics of the main characters alone. Lance really _was_ reminding him of Allen, while Keith reminded him of Francois. After episode 9 ended, Oliver reached over and turned off the TV.

"Night, Alfred," he murmured, turning off the lamp before settling in to go to sleep himself. His body had been calling for sleep for a couple hours now after the incredibly long day. Oliver figured that he should probably let it rest. Pulling the blankets closer around him, Oliver closed his eyes and let the warm blackness of sleep envelop him.

 _So they dug your grave  
_ _And the masquerade  
_ _Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

* * *

 _But I will hold on hope  
_ _And I won't let you choke  
_ _On the noose around your neck_

"Urgh..." Allen groaned. Arthur grabbed the pain medication and a glass of water before walking over to where the American was beginning to stir.

"This feels like the worst hangover of my _life_. Remind me to never do this again, no matter what the benefits are," Allen complained. Arthur raised an eyebrow and handed him the pills and the water with a shrug.

"Hopefully you won't ever have to do this again. Did you get the spell?" he asked. Allen downed the medication before glaring up at the Brit.

"Yes, I did. I also almost gave poor Oliver a heart attack in the process. This better be fucking worth it," Allen growled. Arthur handed over some paper and a pen.

"Take all the time you need. I think I'm a bit low, so I'm going to go try and get my blood sugar up. You just stay here and try to recuperate, okay?" Arthur instructed before wandering upstairs to find the testing kit.

When Arthur came back downstairs half an hour later, Allen had finished writing out the spell and was now massaging his temples on the couch. "Have at it, Arthur. I'll just be over here, trying to get my head to stop hurting," Allen called, waving in the general direction of the paper.

"Thank you, Allen. I really do appreciate it," Arthur smiled gently, keeping his voice low so as not to further aggravate Allen's headache. Allen gave him a thumbs-up in response, and Arthur got to work on translating.

Half an hour and many frustrating attempts at reading Allen's handwriting later, Arthur finally had the spell translated. Reading it over again, he noticed a slight discrepancy that he hadn't noticed before.

"Allen? I think I figured out what went wrong," Arthur called. Allen was at the table in an instant, eyes wide and filled with hope.

"Yeah? How do we fix it?" he panted, grinning in exhilaration.

"So, most of this spell relates to communication, such as the lines 'Connect me' and 'Hear my voice'. But this last line says 'Send me'. I think that's where I went wrong. I didn't catch it until I'd already read the line," Arthur explained, pointing at each phrase as he said it.

"So, how do we fix this? Repeat the spell?" Allen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I think that may be our best bet. Unfortunately, I don't have enough magical talent to perform this in this body," Arthur answered, frowning.

"But Oliver does," Allen mused, biting his lip. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Now I just need to contact him and tell him to repeat the spell as written. We should get on that right away..." Arthur trailed off as a dizzy feeling washed over him. Allen quickly steadied him.

"Are you _sure_ you adjusted your blood sugar properly?" Allen drawled.

"Not... entirely..." Arthur murmured. Allen grumbled and hauled Arthur over his shoulder before heading up to the kitchen.

"We can contact Oliver tomorrow. First, we're taking care of you."

"I'm just trying to fix this mess I got you into. I can handle it for another twenty minutes..." Arthur mumbled. He could practically _feel_ Allen's eyeroll.

" _Suure_. What happens when you and Oliver switch back? Ollie has to deal with low blood sugar then. It's better to just do this tomorrow when you're rested up." Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but Allen cut him off. "Nope. No. No arguing with me on this. I swear, you and Ollie both need someone to remind you to take care of yourselves."

"Fine," Arthur groaned, resigning himself to his fate. Allen chuckled.

"I think we still have vanilla cupcakes," Allen offered, closing the door to the basement behind him.

"You can set me down, you know," Arthur pointed out.

"I _could_ ," Allen said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But where would be the fun in that?"

"I bloody hate you," Arthur groaned. Allen laughed in response, and Arthur joined him after a minute or so. He really would miss this when he went back. Might as well enjoy it while he could.

 _And I'll find strength in pain  
_ _And I will change my ways  
_ _I'll know my name as it's called again_

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand... that's done! BTW, that scene between Oliver and Alfred with the cookies was based on a sleepover my friend I had during our summer break. Lavender cookies really are delicious XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! Remember, concrit is LOVED, flames are used to grill teriyaki. See you next chapter! ~Neah**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ... So, I have an excuse, but it's shit.**

 **I have been trying to study for four AP classes and keep a 4.0 GPA while balancing my shitty mental health, the flu, and my actual novel. As such, this update schedule is getting moved to once a month. I am finishing this story, and Lightning Strikes the Heart, then updating How to Fool a Castle of Wizards and write a birthday fic for a friend. I know what I need to do, and I'm trying to do it, but it's going to take a bit and some sacrificing.**

 **This is basically just a filler chapter. On another note, thank you to everyone who is still reading this pile of crap! Without further ado, let's get started, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Aaaaaalllllfreeeeeeeeed~  
Alfred: Hey! So, NeahZoldyck13 does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way, shape or form. All he owns is this shitty plot.  
Oliver: LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!  
Thanks, Alfred! On with the story!**

* * *

 _So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down_

"Morning, sleepy-head! Ready for your final day with yours truly?" Allen chirped as Arthur wandered down the stairs. Arthur groaned in response and made a beeline for the tea kettle.

"I'm just glad that this whole mess is about to be fixed. This has been the longest week of my bloody life," Arthur murmured back, taking a sip of his freshly brewed Earl Grey tea. Allen nodded in agreement before gently shoving a bowl of cereal in Arthur's direction.

"Eat this, finish your tea, and then we can get started, unless there's something else you wanna do?" Allen took a sip of his coffee after he said this while Arthur thought for a second.

"Not particularly. I'll be down in the basement contacting Oliver if you need me," Arthur smoothly replied before standing up and walking down the stairs.

"Cool! I'll just be up here playing Call of Duty or some shit!" Allen called back. Arthur rolled his eyes before closing and locking the door to the basement in order to prevent any interruptions. After that, he prepped the communication spell, digging out the last of the sandalwood candles and incense. Taking a deep breath, Arthur recited the words to the ritual, silently thanking whoever had coaxed him to learn proper Latin pronunciations at some point. Oh, wait, that had been Francis, hadn't it? On second thought... never mind, he wasn't going to thank Francis for this. Well, he might if it worked. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

As he finished the incantation, the now-familiar dizzying sensation swept over him, but this time he grinned. Hopefully this was the last time he needed to use this spell. Hopefully, tomorrow everything would be back to normal. Arthur closed his eyes and let the spell take his soul to a different plane as his vision faded to black.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to find Oliver sitting across from him, rubbing his temples.

"So, I managed to translate the spell we need. You don't need to tweak it, since the error that was made should reverse this anyway. Feel free to take your time doing it, though. No rush," Arthur spoke, shrugging nonchalantly. Oliver bit his lip and fidgeted a little in his spot before finally glancing up at Arthur.

"I'm going to get it done tonight. I'm sure that's the best plan for all of us," Oliver answered. Arthur blinked a little before scooting closer.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked, gently placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver quickly nodded, and Arthur let it slide. Allen was probably better at handling things like this anyway.

"Well, since I know you have the spell already, do you know how to pronounce Gaelic, or should I give you a quick lesson?" Arthur asked just to break the awkward silence. Oliver giggled a little at that.

"Please do. I would hate to do something wrong because I mispronounced a word. We don't need to involve any more people in this," Oliver laughed a little. Arthur grinned back at him before starting.

"Okay, so to start, you're going to need to make a lot of sounds from towards the back of your throat. Kind of like German, but not really. Yeah, there you go. Let's move on to putting this into context..."

 _You can understand dependence  
_ _When you know the maker's land_

* * *

 _Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

Oliver snapped back to reality after what seemed like an hour of pronunciation lessons from Arthur. He bolted upright off the couch and dashed for the required spell book like a madman. Unfortunately, he disturbed Alfred as he did so, who sat up grumbling and rubbing his eyes.

"Ollie? What the f-heck are you doing?" he rasped. Oliver turned back around to face him, guilty about disturbing his sleep.

"Arthur contacted me and figured out what we need to do to reverse this. I was just... going to go do that right now," Oliver explained, shifting his weight. Alfred blinked at him.

"Hang on, I can't see anything. Let me grab my glasses." He finally found his glasses after a minute of groping around the table. He put them on and then leveled an epic glare at Oliver.

"Haven't we talked about this before? You don't have to do this _right_ this second. I really don't mind. At least have some lunch or breakfast or something before running off. And I'm sure Mattie and Francis would like to say goodbye to you," Alfred listed off. Oliver bit his lip and refused to meet Alfred's sapphire gaze. Alfred sighed and stood up from the couch before walking over to Oliver.

"Ollie. I know you want to get back to Allen, but stop for a second. I'm gonna make..." Alfred quickly checked the time. "lunch, and we're going to call Francis and Matthew after so that you can say goodbye, and _then_ you can go do the spell. Capiche?" Oliver nodded, and Alfred grinned before pulling him into the kitchen.

"I've been meaning to have you try one of my quiche recipes for like four days now. I promise, you'll love it! It's got-" Alfred rambled as he dashed around the kitchen. At the table, Oliver snorted a little in amusement. Alfred was right; he could enjoy this for just a little bit longer.

 _No matter what we breed  
_ _We still are made of greed  
_ _This is my kingdom come  
_ _This is my kingdom come_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Concrit is LOVED, flames are fed to my pet Night Fury. See you next chapter, lieblings! ~Neah**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! After this chapter, there's only two left! We're on the home stretch, guys!**

 **A great big thank you to everyone who's stuck by me for this incredibly long ride. I'm trying to get this done for you guys, but I'm also trying to improve it for your enjoyment. Please don't hesitate to give me concrit on how to make stuff better! Now, let's get on with this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ooooooooollllllllliiiiiiieeeeeeee~  
Oliver: Yay! I'm back! Okay, so~... Let's be creative this time!  
Go right ahead, hon.  
Oliver: Neah owns nothing except the plot that they _think_ is shitty but others have told them is good-  
Ollie, we're not here to talk about my issues.  
Oliver: Fine. They don't own anything except the plot. They're just a broke human, so please don't sue!  
Thanks! ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"Ah, Oliver, I'm going to miss you and your enthusiasm. No matter how fond I am of _Angleterre_ , he is still extremely grumpy. Your optimism is incredibly refreshing. Please know that you're welcome back here anytime, _oui_?" Francis waxed poetically with tears pooling in the corners of his soft blue eyes. Oliver giggled a little in response, a warmth spreading through his chest. He really was going to miss Francis and his silly behaviour.

"Hey, don't hog him," Matthew teased, gently shoving the Frenchman to the side before pulling Oliver into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oof!" Oliver exclaimed as Matthew squeezed tighter.

"Remember: You do have people who care, okay? Don't try to handle everything yourself, yeah?" Matthew whispered so Alfred and Francis couldn't hear.

"I'll try," Oliver whispered back.

"That's the best I'm gonna get, so I'll take it," Matthew replied before letting go and cackling. "And make sure my idiot twin in your world takes care of himself. If he's anything like Alfred, he's an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Alfred yelped before tackling Matthew into the couch. The Canadian just cackled again and wrestled back, leaving Francis and Oliver to fondly shake their heads and look on.

"Are they like this over there too?" Francis asked. Oliver thought for a minute. When they were younger, Allen and Matt _had_ acted quite a bit like this with each other. As time went on, though, they grew further apart. Then a memory from about a year ago sprang up, of Allen and Matt playing one-on-one hockey with each other. As the game went on, it devolved into tickle fights and miniature wrestling matches, both boys laughing and seemingly having the time of their lives. The sight had warmed Oliver's heart and given him hope for the future that maybe they could get along again.

"Yes, they are," Oliver finally replied after a few minutes of deep thought. Francis' smile widened.

"Then I believe you will be fine. Come, let's break them up before someone starts crying," Francis suggested, moving to grab Matthew. Oliver hauled Alfred off of his twin, causing him to pout.

"Aw, Ollie! I almost had him!" Alfred whined. Oliver grinned.

"I'm sure you did, but I should probably get this spell going." At that, Alfred instantly sobered and pulled Oliver into another hug.

"It's been a great week or so. I'm gonna miss you," he whispered. Oliver felt tears start to pool in his eyes and studiously ignored them in favour of hugging back and whispering "Me too."

"Well, we'll leave you alone so we don't disturb you. Good luck, Ollie!" Matthew said before dragging his brother and Francis out of the room. Oliver took a deep breath and opened the book to the right page before starting to recite the Gaelic.

A tugging sensation in Oliver's gut started about halfway through the ritual, and Oliver ignored it, assuming that meant everything was working. As he recited the last words, the tugging sensation overwhelmed all of his senses, and Oliver barely managed to choke out the last few words before darkness overtook him.

 _Let's hope this means it worked,_ Oliver thought before his consciousness detached from Arthur's body and he knew no more.

 _Don't get too close  
_ _It's dark inside  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide_

* * *

 _So make your siren's call  
_ _And sing all you want  
_ _I will not hear what you have to say_

"Ugh! Oliver! If you can hear me you little bastard, hurry the fuck up! We've been here for close to five hours and NOTHING! Do you wanna come back or not?!" Francois screamed at the ceiling from his position reclining on the couch. Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples, hoping and praying to some higher power that this would be over soon. He had said all of his goodbyes about four hours ago since he had no idea when Oliver would perform the necessary spell. In those four hours, there had been ten bouts of screaming at the universe to hurry it up, four pots of tea and coffee brewed, three rounds of Mario Kart played, and a steadily increasing pounding in Arthur's skull. Seriously, all of the yelling was giving him one of the worst migraines in the history of horrible migraines, so much so that Arthur was beginning to think that Oliver's body was trying to kill him as revenge for screwing up the spell in the first place.

"Calm down, Francois. This is, what, the sixth time you've screamed at Oliver, who definitely can't hear you?" Allen drawled, barely looking up from his phone. Francois shot a sub-arctic glare across the room at Allen; his response was to casually flip off the Frenchman. Francois growled, and Arthur finally had enough of the bickering.

"Will. You. All. SHUT IT?!" he screeched, massaging his temples again. Allen and Francois immediately shut up and went back to glaring in icy silence. Matt casually scooted in between them, presumably to stop them in case they decided to lunge at each other.

"Look, I'm just... going to go get something for this bloody headache all your screaming caused me to get," Arthur ground out before standing up and wandering to the bathroom.

"Have fun. We'll be here when you get back!" Matt called, pulling out his phone to entertain himself in the meantime. Arthur waved in response before locking himself in the bathroom and taking a deep breath in an effort to sooth the merciless drums in his mind. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Arthur pushed himself away from the door over to the medicine cabinet to grab some pain medicine. He had barely opened the cabinet when a dizzy feeling crashed through him like a hurricane, causing his knees to buckle under him. Arthur struggled to stay awake, frantically trying to figure out what was happening. He hadn't done anything in the past six hours that would cause his blood sugar to change drastically, had he?

Unfortunately for Arthur, the darkness won after a brief struggle, and Arthur consigned himself to his fate, hoping that he wasn't going to die. Allen, Matt, and Francois would be _pissed_ if he did.

 _'Cause I need freedom now  
_ _And I need to know how  
_ _To live my life as it's meant to be_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Short chapter, I know, but the next one is going to basically just be a whole bunch of reunions and dialogue. Leave all your thoughts in the comments! Concrit is VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, flames are... well, you should know by now ;D**

 **Until next time, lieblings! ~Neah**

 **P.S.: If you wanna check out more of my stuff, go to my AO3 account: AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate**


	14. Chapter 14

**... Well shit, it's been a while.**

 **Hear me out, guys. AP tests kicked my ass, as did my depression. I have literally not slept in 3 nights in order to keep my GPA up, and I finally came back to this story because the guilt was slowly killing me. I know I promised a fast update. I'm sorry. I'm finishing this story in two weeks. I swear to God this time, it's getting done. It's been a year since I started this story in Trig class because I was so bored, and I feel like it's time for it to end. So, with that, thank you to all the people who are still reading. I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what, let's do this. Allen! Alfred! Oliver! Arthur! Take it away!  
Ollie: I did last chapter, though.  
Yeah, so? PLEASE?!  
Alfred: I'll do it, Ollie! Neah does not own anything recognizable!  
Allen: They're a very broke bitch, so please don't sue them.  
Arthur: They're also very sorry for not updating anything for months, so please don't spam them about that.  
Ollie: What we mean to say is... Enjoy the show~!  
... I'm not sure whether to thank you guys or make you redo that. On with the show!**

* * *

"Ugh... what the hell just happened?" Arthur groaned, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Language," another voice huffed out. Arthur's eyes snapped over to the side, where he saw Oliver glaring huffily at him. Arthur scrambled to his knees and grinned widely over at the pink-haired nation.

"Oliver! I think the spell worked!" Arthur beamed. Oliver laughed a little and leaned forward to give Arthur a hug.

"I think it did. Now we just need to wait and see if we're right~! Oh, I'm so excited to see Allen again!" Arthur hugged back before pulling away and giving Oliver a playful shove.

"He's been talking non-stop about seeing you for the whole week, so it's safe to say he's pretty excited as well. How was Alfred doing, by the way?"

"He misses you, but what else is new?" Oliver teased, grinning widely. Arthur glared back playfully, and the two of them devolved into a contest on who could glare harder. Arthur was just about to win when the familiar tugging sensation started up in his gut. Arthur nodded at Oliver.

"I think this is it. Let's hope and pray, Oliver." Oliver nodded back and closed his eyes. Arthur did the same as blackness washed over him.

 _Please, just let things go right just this once_ , Arthur pleaded to the universe.

* * *

"-ver. Oli-... Oliver!" Oliver's eyes snapped open to see... Allen. And Francois and Matt hovering in the background, but mostly he saw Allen.

"Allen! You're here!" Oliver screamed with joy, vaulting upwards to tackle the American into a bone-crushing hug. Allen just let out a choked sob and squeezed back. The sniffling sound told Oliver that Allen was trying desperately not to cry.

"It's okay, Allen. It's okay, I'm here," Oliver whispered. This caused the brunette to break down completely, Oliver following him not long after. Francois and Matt both stepped forward into the hug, renewing the stream of Oliver's tears. He was just so glad to be back with his friends, family, and amazing boyfriend. Alfred, Francis, and Matthew had been amazing, but nothing could beat the original thing for Oliver.

* * *

"...-tie. Ar-..."

" _Non_ , let me... -terre... Angle-..."

"Shush... Eng-... -gland..."

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND WAKE UP RIGHT THIS SECOND FRANCIS IS MESSING WITH YOUR TEA!" That last shouted line caused Arthur to snap awake... and swing a punch toward the nearest blonde blob, who he thought could potentially be Francis.

"Whoa! Artie, calm down, it's just me!" Alfred's voice squeaked out. Arthur blinked his eyes to clear his vision and found the American smiling down at him. Arthur sobbed in relief and flung himself forward to kiss his amazing fiance. Alfred eagerly returned the kiss, obviously just as glad to see Arthur again as Arthur was to see him. As both the blondes came up for air, Arthur giggled a little. All was right in the universe now, as it should be.

That is, until Arthur messed around with magic again. But they'd cross that bridge when it came up. For now, Arthur was content to snuggle on the couch with his boyfriend and two best friends and catch up on everything that had transpired that week.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, now that's done. Thank you all for sticking around and reading my trash. I'm finishing up "Lightning Strikes the Heart" over the summer, and then I'm moving all of my writing over to AO3. I'll still beta on here, though! And take requests, so don't hesitate to PM me. Stay awesome, my dudes, and good luck at finals for everyone who's still in school!**

 **~Neah**


End file.
